


The Secrets Between Us.

by purp1enurp1e



Category: Dramione - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Romance, Secrets, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purp1enurp1e/pseuds/purp1enurp1e
Summary: He smirked at her, 'you never really were one to curse. Even now, you still refuse to do so.' as he said this, he walked closer to Hermione, making her walk backward into the wall.He was so close to her, she could feel his hot yet icy breath on her skin.'I think we both know what I'm gonna do to you right now.'Hermione, with her gaping mouth and wide eyes, was unresponsive.'Since you clearly don't know, I'll just tell you.' he brought the wand to her face, 'I don't want you telling anyone of what you saw or did last night with me.'***The rules in Hogwarts changed during the beginning of the Golden trio's fifth year. Such as, there can only be one prefect per house. Either a girl or a boy can be voted per house.Ron and Hermione go head on toe to win that prefects badge, befriending each other.But what happens when Malfoy gets in the way of everything that Hermione worked so hard to rebuild her friendships? Or will she just have to make new ones?





	1. Dreams

5:04 a.m. Wednesday (present day)  
Third day of school

She woke with a start.   
She opened her curtains and walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.   
This did not look like Hermione Granger was gonna have a good hair day today. Or a good day in general.   
Her bags under her eyes made her look miserable and skeleton-like. Her body was drenched in sweat that looked as though she had just run a 9 mile marathon. And she discovered a new pimple. Splat on her nose!She quickly washed her face and turned the shower faucet to hot and pulled the lever.   
She needed a shower. And fast. 

-

She had a horrible dream of herself walking in the crowded plaza in Hogsmeade with Ron, holding hands. They were both smiling, happy and needless to say, a couple.   
But that's not the bad part.   
          "Wanna go to the Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked, stopping dead in his tracks to face Hermione, who also turned to face him.   
          "Sure," she answered smiling, ״where else would we go?"   
           "Just being sure," he smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. Hermione felt electricity as she felt Ron's lips on hers and for a moment she sensed as though nothing could go wrong. She placed her hands on his chest and his were roaming her back and hair. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and that was when Ron pulled away, slightly pushing her backwards as well. He was looking at her in a serious way.   
"What's wrong?' Hermione asked with a grin, "I don't kiss that bad do I?"  
           "Change of plans, I can't make it," he said letting go of her and attempting to walk away.   
            "What? Why?," Hermione said running in front of him to block his path.   
            "Because you're a useless liar and a nasty cheater," he told her.   
She looked at him with hurt in her eyes. She was suddenly surrounded by the aroma of all the students in Gryffindor. They were in a tight circle around Ron and Hermione, pointing at her while whispering to each other. She didn't understand why Ron would call her such things or how everyone around her seemed to know something that she didn't.   
          "You're pathetic," she heard a second year say.   
           "So disgusting," yelled another.   
           "Go to hell and don't come back." Said a fourth year.   
           "She's worse that You-Know-Who," cried a deep voice.   
It was hard to keep track of who was saying what because everybody seemed to be towering against her. She looked back at Ron, who was now Harry and he looked at though he was ready to fight muggle-style because his arms were flexed in front of his face.   
            "You deserve this."   
And everything went black. 

-

Hermione didn't feel the need to rush her shower time. It was only about 5:30 and breakfast wouldn't show up until 7 and classes only started in 3 hours (8:30, for those who didn't know). She also didn't want to go back to sleep.   
When she finally came out, it was 6:08 and the mirror was well covered in the vaporization of her worries.   
She felt new and refreshed, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel while stepping on the mat.   
'The dream meant nothing.' Hermione thought to herself, 'Ron and Harry  would never do that and will always remain to be friends with me... Or would they?   
'Stop thinking about it' she told herself to the misty mirror 'you know they would never, no matter what happened yesterday...'

Yesterday was the guiltiest she has ever felt in her life. She knew it wasn't supposed to feel this way but she couldn't stop herself of what happened. It wasn't entirely her fault either. But it was something that made both Ron and Harry not look at her for the rest of the day yesterday.   
She was hoping it would be different today. Considering today was only the third day of school in her fifth year in Hogwarts (aka the hardest year of Hogwarts) and she didn't want to lose her best friends. Especially for something this stupid of a situation.  

-

hey guys!

this chapter was pretty short but they get longer, don't worry.

i'm new to writing, but i guarantee that this story will blow your mind.

Keep reading. 

-purp1enurp1e


	2. Prefect?

8:30 am. 12 Grimmauld place  
Sunday before first day of school (three days ago). 

        "Ginny, Hermione, wake up," Mrs. Weasley called from the door, "Breakfast. Everyone else is already downstairs."  
"Okay, ma," Ginny answered.  
Hermione rose from her bed and saw Ginny going back to sleep. She threw her pillow on her screaming "WAKE UP!" Causing Ginny to fall off the bed with a loud CLANG. They both laughed but was stopped shortly to the cries of the portrait of Sirius's mother screeching "FILTHY MUDBLOOD, MAKING A BLOODY MESS IN MY HOME! TRAITORS EVERYWHERE! "   
This was a typical routine for Hermione to close the curtains of the screeching portrait, who was three doors down, shut. She was staying at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, for a month now with the Weasley's and Sirius.   
When she got back to the room, she saw Ginny sleeping peacefully on the floor with the pillow she threw on her earlier.  
'Let the girl be' she thought to herself, smiling, and went to dress up in jeans and a hoodie.  
-  
           "Morning," Hermione said, with a sleepy Ginny behind her. She was surprised she even woke up, thought Hermione. And she was sure Ginny was thinking the same.  
            "Morinin'" everyone else except the twins said in unison. They were too busy eating that they didn't look up from their plates of oatmeal. She sat down next to Sirius and Ginny followed. As they all gulped down the last of their breakfast, Mrs. Weasley asked, "so do you guys who the new prefect is? I would've suspected that they would send a letter to one of you guys." She said looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
          "Mayb gey gon't sed le'ers ma," said Ron with his mouth full of oatmeal and toast.  
          "Nonsense, of course they do. Percy got one when he was made prefect."  
There was a long silence. Nobody really spoke of Percy as often as they used to. He was as if he were another picture canvas on a wall. Just a memory. Ever since he 'left' the Weasley household for the ministry, everything has been going downhill.  
Harry thought hard of this. Mrs. Weasley was right. They would send letters to say who's prefect... Maybe Dumbledore changed the rules? Maybe there is no prefect?  
He looked at his empty plate and realized he was thirsty, so he finished his way into his cup of tea. He never felt better during this holiday break...  
His morning usually consisted of his scar hurting after waking from a bad dream. But today, last night, he had no dream and his scar didn't hurt. Which was unusual, to his perspective. And he didn't wake up sweating and breathless.  
He was happy to be with the Weasley's and his godfather and not the Dursley's. He also felt relived that he wouldn't be expelled from Hogwarts. He hasn't felt as confidence and jumpy ever since Voldemort came back alive. He didn't even realize that there was still no prefect. It was the least of his worries with everything going on lately.  
But now that he has come to think of it, he wouldn't want to be made prefect either way. Not with all the pressure of defeating Voldemort and Rita Skeeter's, Quick-Quill lies saying that Harry was made prefect because Dumbledore favors him or such....  
'Nothing to worry about', Harry thought to himself.  
-  
Ron was thinking hard to himself while stuffing his face with apple pie and pumpkin juice.  
He was always known to be The Weasley's youngest son. Which to him, wasn't all that great considering his brothers (and sister) seemed to outshine him in everything. He wanted to be known as The Weasley's most valued son, or something with a nice click.  
He could not seem to except the fact that his two best friends seemed to be most likely in getting that prefect's badge than he was, and that was not making him feel better.  
He swallowed the last of his toast and faced Hermione. She was smart, and bright. He turned to Harry. 'The boy who lived'.   Ron sighed as he thought of his two best friends, famous and worthy of being prefect. While he just stuffed his face with food (not that he's complaining or anything).  
'My life sucks,' thought Ron.  
-  
Hermione was roaming around the table. She was always a picky eater. But as of right now, she didn't care what she ate. She didn't eat dinner last night due to last-minute packing. They were leaving for hogwarts tomorrow, on Monday. She filled her plate with different combinations of fruit, eggs and bacon, eating quietly, but lost in thought.  
'Mrs. Weasley is right. They usually send letters to the upcoming prefects.' Hermione thought to herself. She thought that it would've been one of the three 5th years in the kitchen (her, Ron, or Harry), but apparently not. Maybe it's not either one of them? She thought.  
'Na', she told herself, shaking her head vigorously.  
'Hermione, are you okay?' Ginny asked her in a serious tone. She was startled in the sudden movement of Hermione's head, 'You seem to be over-contemplating the state of the universe'.  
'So at least we know nothing's wrong with her,' said Ron, making the whole table laugh. Even Hermione.  
'No, it's nothing really,' Hermione said with a worried smile. 'Nothing at all. I just thought I heard a bee, so I shook my head.'  
'I need to control myself,' Hermione thought. 'Otherwise, I'm gonna start to flick my wrist. As though I were holding a wand.'  
She held in a laugh.  
-  
'He's so hot,' thought Ginny. She tried her best not to stare at his untidy hair, green eyes, or hidden scar. She kept on giving quick glances at him, hoping that he wouldn't notice. But she kind of hoped he would.  
She also didn't want the whole kitchen noticing her staring at Harry. 'I wish you knew how I felt.'  She gave one last glance and looked at Hermione, who had a staring contest with her plate. Suddenly, she shook her head dangerously.  
'Hermione, are you okay?' Ginny asked her in a serious tone. She was startled in the sudden movement of Hermione's head, 'You seem to be over-contemplating the state of the universe'.  
\---  
Hello readers!! I hoped you liked the last couple of chapters so far. Let me know!!  
More to come.

By the way, the next chapter is SUPPER long. but its worth it and you should read it...

k bye

-purp1enurp1e


	3. Hogwarts express (part one)

7:03 am, Monday  
12 grimmauld place

Hermione and Ginny surprisingly got out of bed fast. Considering that they were up almost all night. They were packing quietly until... 

'I'm gonna miss them,' said Ginny as both she and Hermione were packing last minute things.  
Hermione knew that Ginny was talking about her parents. She herself was going to miss them. From Mrs. Weasley's cooking to her funny attitude to Mr. Weasley's kind and caring state, along with a funny obsession to the muggle world. He often asked her things like: "what is the magical attributes of erasers?" and stuff like that.

'Don't worry, you'll see them in no time,' Hermione said, giving a reassuring smile, 'Plus, they'll write to you.'  
Ginny seemed too caught up in thought so just nodded her head respectively.  
'I'm also gonna miss Harry. I won't be able to see him as much during school hours.'  
She sighed.  
-  
'To be honest, girls utterly suck.' Ron groaned loudly. 'And swallow,' he said under his breath. 

'What do you mean?' Asked Harry.  
Ron and Harry were both up in the attic room getting ready for their departure of Grimmauld place into Hogwarts.

'Well, I've been wanting to get with this girl all summer-' Ron started, 'but I don't think she realizes my existence!' He cried, falling backwards on his bed, so he faced the ceiling.

Harry, who didn't have so much experience with women, just knew that Ron was talking about Hermione. He smiled slightly. Ron was flirting with her ever since she stepped foot into 12 Grimmauld Place. After each compliment, wink, or hug he gave her, she seemed too have just laugh every time, or ignore it completely. 

'I've been practicing my flirting skills with Hermione, but they seem really cheesy,' Ron said with a sigh.

'Wait.. what? What do you mean you've been practicing,' Harry said with a confused look. 

'I have to make a move on Lavender at school before anyone else gets her, so I've been practicing some moves on Hermione, to see if they would work,' Ron said causally. "BUT DON'T WORRY!!! I told Hermione ever since she stepped foot into Grimmauld Place that I would be experimenting on her, so it's not like she feels anything about me.' 

Harry was thinking hard to himself. Ron didn't like Hermione? Since when? He exquisitely remembers all those nights Ron would go on about how beautiful, intelligent, and bright she was. But never admitting he liked her as girlfriend material. Now that Harry's come to think of it, he's never told him he'd had a crush on Hermione ever. But Ron did slip a few notches of Lavender every so often. 

'You never told me you liked her. Lavender, I mean,' Harry said flatly. 

'Di'in think it was that important,' Ron shrugged. 'Hey, by the way, what time does the Hogwarts express leave?'

'Nine, I think' said Harry glumly. He was really shipping Ron and Hermione's relationship. He was most upset that Heron was not gonna happen anytime soon. But as long as his friends is happy, he is. 

'So you really think you have a chance with lavender? I mean, from what I've heard of, she's a total snob.'

'Yes but I heard she snogs well,' laughed Ron. 'And yes, I do think I have a chance with her, thank you very much,' he said, throwing a pillow at Harry. 'Rude.'

'Oh i'm the rude one? You're the one throwing pillows at me!' Harry said throwing it right back.

'Mmmhhhhmmmm.'

They both laughed and headed downstairs.

-

8:52 am Monday  
Hogwarts Express  
Platform nine and three quarters 

'We have to go mom!' Yelled Ron. 'The train will be leaving soon!'

'Oh, don't get too excited to be without me sweetheart, your still gonna be with us during Christmas,' Mrs. Weasley said, tussling up Rons hair. 'The train will be leaving in more than 5 minutes, you have enough time to give be a proper goodbye.'

Ron gave a heavy sigh and hugged his mum and pulled away quickly.  
'Bye then.' He kissed her cheek quickly and went on the bus.

Mrs. Weasley then hugged Harry and they exchanged their farewells while he was boarding the train. She then turned to Ginny and Hermione. 'Take care of them for me,' she said with a smile on her face and she hugged them goodbye too. 

'Haha, we will Mrs. Weasley. Not to worry,' Hermione promised while boarding with Ginny behind her.

'Bye mom, I love you.'

-

 

8:56 am Monday  
Hogwarts express  
Platform nine and three quarters 

'Now listen hear,' said Lucious Malfoy said in a hushed tone. He grabbed his sons arm before he could board the bus. 'I just saw that nasty Potter boy with his Weasley friends and mudblood board the train a couple entrances down.'

Draco smiled. He knew where this conversation was going. 'Don't worry, I won't bite the mud blood,' he laughed yanking his arm free and attempting to get on the train a second time but was stopped again by his stubborn father. This time, he was gripping so hard on his left arm, that Draco knew that there would be bruises later.

 

'DO NOT ruin the plan we agreed too. But even worse if you ruin our name. Do not, let me down.' He told him looking stern. 'We have to please the Dark Lord as much as possible. He is still weak right now.'

He let go.

 

'Goodbye to you too,' Draco said glumly, not looking at Lucius, but rather boarding the train with his trunk, which he was heaving up with one arm. His left was hurting too much but he didn't wince or show pain while his father was around. 

-

The train just started to move as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny found a compartment that was occupied by Neville and Luna. Neville was petting his pet toad, Trevor and Luna was reading the Quibbler. They looked up and smiled. 

 

'Luna, how have you been?!' Ginny rushed in, throwing her trunk in the storage space and giving her a hug. 

'I've been good. Growing some Niky-Wikers all holiday! But for some reason, they all like to bite...' 

 

Ginny laughed and sat next to her. 

'What are niny-winys?' Ron said walking in next. Then sitting next to Ginny. 

 

'Niky-Wikers,' Luna started to say, as Harry and Hermione squeezed in to load their bags, 'are tiny creatures that can help capture evil. My father is an expert of them! He wrote all about them in last weeks edition of the quibbler'

'I'm sure he is,' Ron said, rolling his eyes.

-

'Please sit in front of me, sit in front of me, I wanna see your face,' Ginny thought to herself as Harry and Hermione where piling in. 

They were both busy putting their trunks in the storage space while Luna was talking about something called niny-winers, or something, until Hermione said, standing still, 'Why doesn't your dad use that to stop You-Know-Who?'

'I asked him that. But he said that it's only for magic objects that are evil. Dark magic. Not dark people,' she said, looking at nothing. 

Harry gave a small cough and stepped in front of Hermione, holding out his hand saying 'Neville, how was your holidays?'

 

Neville shook it and Harry sat down. 

'Yesss, he's sitting in front of me,'Ginny thought to herself, trying hard not to smile as Hermione sat next to Harry. 

 

'It was fine. How was yours?' Neville said. 

-

'I just wanna see Lavender,' thought Ron. He had no intention of being with his 3 best friends and sister, who he'd seen almost all summer, when Lavender was just a few compartments away.  
He saw her just walking in her compartment while he was saying hey. But she had not noticed. Harry laughed, Ginny said 'classic,' and Hermione ignored it.

'Then, when it gets close to a-,'

'I'll be back,' Ron said getting up from the stiff seat, completely interrupting Luna's explanation of Nikey-Wikers . 

'Where are you going?' Asked Hermione, putting her hand on the handle, since she was closest.

'To the bathroom, chill,' Ron said taking Hermione's hand and placing it on her lap, 'I'll be right back.' And he left.

Hermione looked at the closing compartment door and watching Ron walk away. she gave a sigh and turned her head towards her friends. they were all staring at her.

'What?' she asked defensively. nobody answered, but instead, looked away and resumed to their nothingness. Luna quickly looked back in her Quibbler magazine which was now sideways, Neville was playing with Trevor, Harry was observing the window, and Ginny went through her rucksack, as if she were to find something that she did not notice from before. 

Hermione gave a HUMPH, crossing her arms and knees, grimacing. 

'I don't like him.' thought Hermione, 'I just care about him... nothing serious. I think. plus, even if I DID like him, which I don't, he would never like me back...' She glanced at the now closed compartment door and gave another little sigh and looked forward to where Ron would be sitting. she noticed at the corner of her eyes that Ginny and Harry were glancing at her from time to time. She chose to ignore this. Because nothing that her best friends would say would be true. She knows her feeling s towards Ron. Or does she?

-

'Hey babe, how was your summer?' Asked Pansy Parkinson to Draco, who was now entering the compartment, with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise . 

'Don't bother, it was the same like last year. And you know how that is.' Draco said with a sigh as he plumped next to Pansy. 

'Aren't you going to ask me how my summer holidays were?' Pansy asked innocently, stroking Draco's hair. 

'No because I don't care.' Draco said.

Pansy gave an ugh noise and hit Draco on the head.

'What the bloody hell was that for?!?!?' Draco said, rubbing his head.

'For being an arrogant jerk obviously,' Blaise said laughing, 'Does that surprise you?' 

'Shut up,' Draco said punching him lightly in the arm.

'Anyway,' Blaise said holding his arm, 'Who are this years prefects?'

'Who cares?' Pansy said, 'I doubt Dumbledore even wants prefects this year... I owled my friends over the summer and nobody got a letter saying that they were prefects.'

-

Ron was never this excited to see a girl. Unless it was his mom, if she had food. Or Hermione, if she offered to do his homework. 

He was going through almost every compartment, opening and closing the sliding door, saying things like, 'sorry,' or 'pardon me,' when he saw that Lavender wasn't in there.

Finally, when he was almost at the end of the train, he saw her sitting next to the Patil sisters.

'Oh, um, hey Lavender. Can I talk to you outside? Alone...'

-

'Does he even realize how much I want him? He can be so naive sometimes.' Ginny thought to herself. 'To be honest, I don't even know why I like him. is it the fame? Popularity? Or simply because I have an emotional connection to him ever since he saved me from the chamber of secrets?' 

Ginny decided not to think about Harry to much. She tried extra hard not to look at him every 20 seconds, so she kept her focus on Hermione, who was looking pretty pissed. 

'Why do you look so pissed?' Ginny asked Hermione, smiling a bit because she already knew why.

'Shut up Ginny,' Hermione said, still looking pissed.

'Haha. Don't make me hex you.' Ginny said with a laugh. Harry also gave a small chuckle, making Ginny stop laughing, but rather, blushing.

Hermione seemed to have noticed because now she was smiling. As if she knew something she didn't know before. 

'Whatchu lookin at?' Ginny said, in an intimidating way, making Hermione look back at the sliding door again. Ginny looked at Harry, but he was back to looking at nothingness. 

10 minutes later

Neville, Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were playing a game of Exploding Snap until on of the snaps exploded in Neville's eye.

'GAA!!!'

'Are you alright, Neville?' Luna asked, patting his back.

'Does it look like I'm alright???' Neville removed his hand from his eye. it was swollen and pink.

'That's gross.'

'Thank you Ginny, for your kind words.' Neville said, covering his eye again. 'I'm going to the bathroom.' He walked towards the sliding door, but ended up walking into the wall unit just beside it. 

'I'll help you,' Luna said, quickly getting up from her seat and grabbing his hand and shoulder and helping him through the doors.

'I hope he's alright,' Hermione said, watching them leave.

'Neville will be fine, hes a tough guy,' Harry said reassuringly, and they quickly finished their game of Exploding Snap.

-

While they were finishing their game, Hermione had a few thoughts.

'Are there even any prefects this year? there is usually a compartment at the back of the train, just for the prefects. Maybe I can go check it out?'

When they finally finished their long game, there was quietness.

'I'll be right back,' she said, getting up. 

'Where are you going?' Harry asked, shocked at the sudden sound, breaking the quietness.

'I'm going to check out the back of the train. There would usually be a prefects meeting around this time and I wanna be sure that there are prefects this year.'

She left. It was only Harry and Ginny in the compartment.

-

Hermione was on her way towards the back of the train. She knew it was going to take a while to get there since she was all the way in the front of the train. She walked passed 5 compartment rows... 10... 15...

'this is taking way to long,' she thought. it has been 10 minutes and she seems that the back of the train is a day away. 

She kept on bumping into people coming out of thier compartments, or exchanging 'hellos' to friends until she bumped into someone coming out of their compartment yet again.

'BLOODY HELL, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!' An unfamiliar voice said.

'I'm sorry!' Hermione cried, backing away to see who she bumped into.

'Filthy mudblood. I've heard things of you, Granger. Not good.'

Hermione recognized his face to be Blaise Zabini.

'It was an accident, Zabini. now move out of my way, I need to get through.' Hermione said, as she tried to push him away.

'Not so fast Granger,' he said holding her back. 'Not until I hear a please.'

'I'm not here to please a Slytherin,' Hermione said, finally breaking free of his grasp.

'Oohooo, you're a feisty one, mudblood,' he said, watching her leave. 

'Don't call me mudblood,' Hermione said making her way towards the back of the train again. 

-

What seemed like 100 millennia later, she found the sliding door labeled PREFECTS. 

She noticed through the cracks of the door that there was a dim light. So there must've been someone there. Right? I mean, who else would turn on the light?

She slid the door open and she saw long blonde hair. And short red hair. Snogging. 

'RON?!?'

-  
Authors note:  
This chapter is really long I feel. So I will be splitting it into two parts.  
But I hope you guys enjoyed so far and don't worry, a lot of dramione scenes coming soon too (ahem, next chapter) so continue reading!  
By the way, leave in the comments who Ginny should be with.. Harry, or naw?  
And what is the plan Draco has to do for his father and You-Know-Who???  
More coming soon!!!  
Bye,  
-purp1enurp1e


	4. Hogwarts express (part two)

Authors note:  
This is one of my favorite chapters so far.   
-

Hogwarts Express  
Where we left off.

'I just bumped into that mudblood, Granger. Nasty girl she is,' Blaise said, walking back into his compartment. 

'Congrats for you, you know what a mudblood looks like,' Pansy said casually.  'Why did you even leave in the first place?' She asked. 

'I was wondering when the trolley would come, I'm starving,' Blaise said, sitting next to Crabbe.

'You must've lost your appetite touching the mudblood,' Pansy said with a smirk.

She was caressing Draco's hair again with slow, even paces. He was laying down on her lap.   
He knew that she was enjoying his comfort. He simply wanted to lay down and elevate his head.   
Yes, it's true, Pansy and him would go to quiet, abandoned places to hang out... Or shag, but he felt no emotional connection to her and he realized that he didn't want her to feel anything for him. So he quickly got up from her lap. 

'What's wrong?' Pansy asked, surprised by the sudden movement of Draco's departure of her cozy lap. 

'I need to take a walk,' Draco said without thinking. He didn't want to stay in the room with Pansy's needy face being annoying. 

'I'll come with-' she said getting up.

'No. Stay here,' he said and was pleased to see her fall back into her seat quickly. He liked how he had that control.

'Well at least tell me where you're goin-'

'So you can follow me? I don't need that thanks. But unless you want to go to the boy's bathroom be my guest,' he said closing the door behind him.

...

He washed his face with cold water. He didn't want to cope with the responsibilities of being in his fifth year, he wanted to drop out of school completely... to get away from the stress of schoolwork, Pansy, and the mission his father gave him personally for Voldemort. But naturally, he was forced to come. 

He shuddered when he thought of his mission. It would make everyone in the school, including some Slytherin's, to hate him.   
He washed his face again. 

He suddenly heard a girl laugh. In the boys bathroom. It was coming from one of the closed stall doors. Draco was sure that there was no one in the bathroom when he walked in. Apparently he didn't check well enough. 

'Who's there?' His demanding voice asked, 'show yourself!'  
He heard the girl's giggle again and a shush noise from another. 

Draco walked hesitantly towards the stalls. He kicked the first door open with a loud CLANG. But there was nobody there. He did the same with the second one and heard the girl say, 'he's coming closer...shhh.'  
He arrived to the third and last bathroom stall. He opened it slowly with his palm and saw Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom both covering each others mouths, as if to prevent one another from laughing their butts off. Suddenly, as if they couldn't hold in their laughter, they gave away and created a room full of their echoes of their joy. 

'This is quite disturbing,' Draco said, still holding the door ajar. 

It was as if Luna and Neville only just realized that Draco was there, was when the stopped laughing. 

'Draco Malfoy, Slytherin,' Luna said in a dreamy voice.

'Lets go Luna. He means trouble,' Neville said grabbing her hand and leading her out the stall. 

'No please continue, I do love a hopeless romantic,' Draco said with disgust in his voice. 'You and Loony deserve each other.'

'Do not call her Loony,' Neville said, letting go of Luna's arm and walking towards Draco with his chest heaved. 

'And what are you going to do about it, hmm? A hex or jinx would be nice... if you knew how.'

'Lets go Neville, he's not worth it,' Luna said, grabbing his shoulder and pulling him away. 

'You're lucky you're girlfriend is here to stop you from humiliating yourself,' he said as they left. 

He felt much better. But not good enough. He walked back up to the sinks and gave his face another rinse. 

Now what? He washed his face, three times now. He made fun of Neville, AND Loony, which he was now certain that they were snogging seconds before he walked in; But he didn't want to go back to his compartment. He got out of the bathroom, which was placed in the splat middle of the express train, and started to head towards the beginning of the train. He thought walking back and forth a couple times would help him become tired. Maybe he can substitute all of his sleepless nights with this train ride...

\---

Where we left off from the previous chapter:

'RON?'

-

'Ron how could you???' Hermione cried. 

The redhead broke away from his kiss with Lavender. She was against the wall and her legs were around his waist  
'What do you mean?' He asked, as he was starting to place Lavender carefully down. 

Hermione didn't know what to say. She just stood there at the entrance of the prefects compartment room, watching Lavender unravel herself from Ron's body. 

Ron broke the awkward silence by saying, 'Hermione, I think we should talk... alone.' When he said alone he looked at Lavender and she gave a sigh and walked out the door, fixing her hair. 

'Hermione, what's wrong?' Ron asked, smoothing out his shirt, but not looking at her. He stopped suddenly, now he was looking at her, with a stern look on his face, 'you don't have a problem with me being with Lav, right?'

Hermione didn't know what to say. Mainly because she didn't know how she felt about the whole situation.

'N-no, of course you could be with her,' she finally said, 'I was just quite surprised, that's all.'

The day Hermione first walked in Grimmauld Place, Ron practically begged Hermione to use her to see if his flirting game was strong. Hermione finally agreed when Ron said that she could ignore him when he would be practicing on her. Hermione merely agreed due to his constant annoyance. 

Hermione never wanted to admit it out loud, but sometimes Ron was a little too good at his practice rounds, that at some points, she thought were real...

Flashback  
Grimmauld Place  
She was descending the rocky staircase and tripped on a shoe. She couldn't keep her balance, so she fell. She closed her eyes because she thought she was going to die, even though she was about 4 steps away from the ground. It seemed as though she were flying, in slow motion. 

She was falling, faster now, and was just about to hit the floor when a pair of firm arms caught her.

She opened her eyes.

'It's a good thing I caught you before you fell for anybody else,' Ron said in a dreamy tone.

Hermione couldn't stop looking at him, 'wha?' was all she could muster. She was being held from him, princess style, her arms around his neck.

Ron gave an unexpected smile. 'So, how did I do?'

'How do you mean?' Hermione said, with confusion in her voice and facial expressions. 

'I put the shoe there to purposely trip you.. And catch you! But do you think that it would work on Lavender?'

Hermione was speechless for a while.

'You wanted to trip me off the stairs?' Hermione asked quietly.

'Well, yeah...' Ron said.

'Oh,' Hermione said quietly, but just enough for Ron to hear.

'Yeah, haha, sorry, should've told you' Ron said nervously.

'RON YOU BAFOON, YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!' Hermione said swinging her legs from Ron's arms, and unbuckling her own from his neck.

'Horrible strategy, but cheesy-yet-cute pickup line,' Hermione thought, but would not confess out loud.

'Yes but I caught you before any real damage happened! Even if you did break a nail or something, you could easily poof yourself back to health, right?' He said, backing away slightly.

'Whatever,' Hermione said, flipping her hair into his face as she walked away.

-

Back to present

Draco got to the front of the bus, not thinking about anything. But still felt as if he needed to lift a great weight off his shoulders. he started walking towards the back of the train. Walking back and forth used to always calm his nerves when he was little. He was hoping the strategy still worked. 

-

Ron was waiting for an answer.   
'Well?'

Hermione didn't realize that Ron was still standing there.

'Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you ask?' She asked honestly.

'I asked why you came here in the first place... I'm not spooked out or anything, but you kind of just showed up. Out of the blue...'

'Oh, I was just looking if there were any prefects. Apparently not.'

'Now that you say that, it's getting quite fishy. There aren't any prefects...'

'Yeah, well, I'll just leave now... Do you want me to talk to Lavender; tell her that were cool?' Hermione asked, heading towards the door.

'Oh, uh, yeah-yeah, sure,' Ron said, but his tone said it as if he were nervous. 'She doesn't have feelings for me, right?' He thought to himself. 

'Okay, well, seeya!' Hermione said, with a wave, as she left the prefect's compartment. 

'Yeah, she doesn't like me. Not a chance.'  Ron told himself.

-

Draco was halfway down the train... Passing the bathrooms, once more. Trying to take even breaths and not think about anything. 

-

Hermione departed from the prefects room and looked up the walk way but couldn't find Lavender anywhere.  
She shrugged it off and started walking up the train, towards her compartment until she heard a door open from somewhere; a hand covered her eyes and mouth, dragging her backwards.

She struggled to be free as she felt as she was being dragged backwards. 

When her eyes were uncovered, she found herself in an empty compartment. But she knew that she wasn't alone. She turned around in one swift move, drawing out her wand from inside her jacket.

'Don't panic,' Lavender said, 'I just wanna talk. Girl to girl.' She smiled and sat in the nearest seat. 'Please, sit down.'

Instead of sitting, Hermione asked, 'what the hell are you doing?' Her wand in front of Lavender's face. 'If you wanted to talk, all you had to do was ask! Not try and rip my face off!' Hermione was worried that Lavender was about to do something dangerous, like duel her, or even slap her.   
But instead, she calmly got up from her seat and walked towards Hermione, nudging her wand away. 'My bad. I didn't think you'd want to talk to me, so I thought this would be the way.'

'Phsyco'   
'Why wouldn't I talk to you?' Hermione questioned, putting her wand down. 

'I'm not one to gloat, I'm usually very humble, but I saw the way you looked at Ron in the prefects room. I saw the way you looked at us... well you know.' She told Hermione innocently, but Hermione could hear the hate it her voice. Bitch. 

'And how was I looking, hmm? Was my hair alright? I'd say quite amazing as always.' Hermione said taking a step forward.

'You. Want. Him.' Lavender made sure that she pronounced every syllable clearly. 'I can see it in your ugly face right now. You need him. Maybe even love him. Well don't bother cause he loves me. And only me. You're nothing compared to his Lav-Lav. And plus, he's not into stuck up know-it-alls like you. He's into quiet, humble, yet hot individuals like me.' 

They were now almost an inch from each other's faces. 

'You're disgusting. What does Ron see in you?' Hermione asked. Hurt in her voice. Her eyes started to tear up. 'What will he think of you when he hears about this?'

-  
Draco was getting nearer to the end of the train, lost in thought about nothing in particular.   
-

'Ohohoho, you're not telling him anything about this conversation. But even if you do, I'll tell him it's all a lie and that you're just jealous.'

'I'm going to tell him. And it's not because I'm jealous. Because I don't have girlfriend-material-type-thingy, with him or for him. I just feel bad that he's blinded from the truth.'  
Hermione said walking out the door. She was now quietly crying. 

She couldn't see anything. Her eyes were too soppy. 

Suddenly, she bumped into someone. 

'WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN- ahhh well if it isn't the mudblood,' Draco said with a smirk. 'Great, now I'll have to burn my outfit, you've ruined it.'

'Get out of my way,' croaked Hermione. Her head was low, so he couldn't see her cry. But you could hear it from her voice.

'Aww is Granger crying? Why because mummy and daddy finally gotten rid of their little rodent?'

'I said get out of my way, Malfoy.' She tried to push pasted him but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Making her inches from his face. 

'And where do you think you're going, hmm? The party just started,' he said laughing.   
Behind his laughter, they could here a door open and close. Blonde hair exited the compartment.   
Hermione focused her eyes on her. Draco turned around and saw what Hermione was looking at. His hand still grasping her arm. 

Lavender just noticed Hermione and Malfoy and their position they were in and said, 'Well, well. My apologies Hermione but I've mistaken you! You don't need Ron! You already have Malfoy!' She said with joy. 'Well that makes my life much easier.' She said going back into the prefects room. 'I'm back Won-Won! Miss me?' And the door closed behind her. 

Hermione realized that her arm was throbbing under Malfoy's skin. He was holding her too tight. She tried to push him away with her free hand but he only tightened his grip. 

'Ohhh Hermione had a little crush on the Weasel? I should've seen it sooner. Two rodents are made for each other.' Malfoy said smiling hysterically at Hermione. 

Hermione realized that her hand was on his chest and they were very close. She didn't feel comfortable. At all. 

'But the Weasel went for somebody else, bummer.'

'Let go of my arm Malfoy,' Hermione said quietly. She tried not to cry anymore. She attempted one last time of pushing him away but no use. 

'Poor Granger, can't even get a guy she's known for, like what? Five years now? Pathetic. Im even sure that Shortbottom and Loony were having a sesh in the bathroom and even you can't get with anyone. What a loser.'

He pulled her closer to him so that he was able to whisper in her ear. His cheek was almost grazing hers. 'I bet you've never even touched a boy or been this close.' Although Hermione couldn't see his face, she could feel the smirk he gave. 

Hermione was speechless. She was hurt and disgusted by what she was hearing.   
Technically, she has been this close to a boy.  Victor Krum was her date to the Yule ball last year. 

'I-umm-' Hermione started. 

'Speechless huh? I bet, that you've never kissed a boy.' He was still whispering in her ear. Almost in a seductive way.   
Yes it's true, she has never kissed a guy. Not even Krum. But at that moment, she wanted to lie and say that she has. 

'Just let me go. Draco.'

He was surprised at the sudden outburst of his name. Other than Pansy and his parents, anyone hardly used it anymore and he hated it when they did. Draco. 

He let go and watched her walk away, wiping her tears. And not looking back. 

'Filthy mudblood.' Was all he could muster.

-

Hey guys!!! I hoped you liked this chapter. Please let me know if you did. 

By the way Dracos mission has nothing to do with the cabinet (from the half blood prince). It's something completely different and unexpected.   
Hope you guys enjoy!!!


	5. Arriving

Hogsmeade  
12:03 pm

Hermione didn't remember falling asleep. But when she was woken up by Ginny, she realized that they had arrived to Hogsmeade. 

'C'mon Hermione, we have to go. Everyone else left already,' Ginny said, shaking Hermione's arm. 

'Let me stayyyyy,' whined Hermione. She didn't want to get up. She had a fantastic dream that she slapped Ron.. AND Malfoy, for being such jerks. 

'Don't make me pour water on you.' Ginny said letting go of Hermione's arm, but placing her hands on her hips. 

'You wouldn't.'

'Are you testing me, Hermione Granger?'

'.... No?' Hermione said. But as the words slipped from her lips, she felt unsure of her answer. 'She's going to pour water on me either way... Oh well. Might as well die young.' She thought. 

'Then get up. Now.' Ginny said while moving her hands slowly towards a full water bottle. 'If you don't get up on three, you're a goner.'

Hermione lay still she didn't want to move. Yes, she was being stubborn, but she didn't want to go... 

'One.'

Hermione lay still. Not wanting to move. 

'Two.' 

Hermione heard the bottle opening.   
Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to move right?

'Three!'

At last minute, Hermione decided to move out of dangers way.   
So naturally, she rolled off the seat and fell to the floor to avoid getting wet. 

'Are you stupid or stupid?' Ginny asked, looking down. 'I wasn't going to actually pour water on you.'

'And you won't need to. I'm up, see? No need to threaten me with water.'

'You're not up, you're on the floor. But now that I think of it, you need this water. You look like a wreck, so out of the kindness of my heart, I'm going to pour the whole bottle on you.'

Hermione covered her face and tried to fidget away as she saw the water fall from the rims of the bottle. 'AAAARRRRRGGHHHH GEROF'FME!' She yelled.  'Fuck you, Ginny. I love you, but fuck you.' Hermione thought to herself as she felt the cool water in her face.

When Ginny finally stopped, Hermione quickly got up from the floor.

'Bitch.'

'Anytime,' Ginny replied with a smile. 

'Ugh. How do I look?' Hermione said feeling the front of her body, hair and clothes for any dry areas.  
Sadly, there were none. 

'You look much better than before. Your cheeks were red and wet and your eyes were puffy. And your hair? Bigger than big. Even a lion would be intimidated... I was doing you a favor, you look much more refreshed.'

'Gee, thanks for making me feel like a million bucks.' Hermione said gloomily, as she was exiting through the train. 

'Like I said, anytime. Now, want to tell me why you looked like shit 3 minutes ago?'

-

As Ginny and Hermione were just finding the last threstral to Hogwarts, Hermione was explaining to Ginny what happened on the train with Ron and Malfoy.

'Don't think too hard on it. Ronald Weasley was never one to think of others anyways. And Malfoy? Please, I don't think he's ever had a thought of others feeling but himself.' Ginny said with confidence. 

'Yeah, but still...' 

'And besides,' Ginny added, 'you don't actually like Ron that way... do you?'

'The thing is, is that I don't know myself. I never thought of Ron anything else but a friend. Nothing more.' Hermione said. 

'Yes, so why do you care so much about his other relationships?' Ginny asked. 

'I don't really know.' Hermione said, looking out of the carriage window. They were about 20 minutes away from entering Hogwarts' grounds. 

Hermione never really did like Ron as to which he would be 'boyfriend material'.   
But she still didn't understand why she got so upset when watching him with Lavender...  
Hermione decided to brush it off. 'Whatever, I don't really care about it anymore. I'll just put it behind... why do you look so stern?' Hermione asked Ginny. 

'Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just... thinking about something...' Ginny said. She didn't realize that Hermione was still talking about Ron.

'Ginny Weasley can think? I didn't even know she had a brain!' Hermione joked.

'Hey! Don't make me hex you!' Ginny called back to her. 

'Please do. Make it a strong hex so I could forget the stupid problems I have with men,' Hermione laughed. 

But Ginny Weasley had long forgotten the boy problems of her best friend but was worried for her own. 

-

Hogwarts Express  
9:53 am

'Ugh, where is everybody?' Ginny said to herself, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

Ginny and Harry were the only two in the compartment and just finished another game of wizards chess. Ginny won for the third time in a row.   

'Neville and Luna are in the bathroom, Ron went M.I.A. so Hermione went looking for him,' Harry replied with a shrug.

'Yes I know, but it shouldn't take this long.' Ginny leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms and legs. 'And by the way, you suck at chess,' she smiled.

'Ha.Ha. Very funny,' Harry said, but smiling back at her.

'Oh my Merlin, he's smiling at me! I hope my hair looks alright,'  Ginny thought to herself.

'Her hair is alright... And face... And body...' Harry thought to himself. 'But Cho is much hotter.'

Harry was busy all summer owling Cho.   
As rude as it is to Cedric (who passed away), Cho wrote to Harry that she was quite relived of Cedric's passing. Harry asked why because he thought that was a pretty obnoxious thing to say, considering that they were dating, but she wrote to him that he'll find out at school. 

Harry hadn't seen her on the bus yet and he wanted to go find her, but he knew that he would feel guilty later on for leaving Ginny by herself.   
He'll just have to wait till school.

'So Ginny, you excited for a new year?' Harry asked, leaning back in his seat so that his legs were stretched more. They brushed Ginny's legs. 

'Oh um... what?' Ginny asked. She wasn't paying attention to what Harry asked. She was too focused on his leg touching hers. 

'Hehe you're too cute. I asked if you're excited for a new year of school,' Harry smiled, nudging his leg into hers. 

'Doesn't he realize how much I want him?' Ginny thought after Harry's leg nudged her own.   
'I'm pretty excited, I guess,' Ginny finally answered. 

'This year is going to be exciting,' Harry promised. 'I think I'm gonna ask this girl out... and I hope she says yes.'

'I will say yes, Harry,' Ginny thought.   
'How cute, so who's the lucky girl?' Ginny asked playfully.  
'Yes yes yes yes yes... this is finally happening. I can't believe it's actually happening.'

'I don't know if I should say just yet...' Harry said cautiously. 'Don't get too excited,' he joked. 'I just know that she is the one,' he said confidently. 

'Humph. Fine, be like that... but if you don't hurry and ask me out already, I'm gonna hex you,' ginny thought to herself. 

-

Hogsmeade  
12:07 pm

Hermione and Ginny were nearing the great castle of Hogwarts and Ginny couldn't stop thinking of the words her crush said on the train not too long ago.  
''This year is going to be exciting,' Harry promised. 'I think I'm gonna ask this girl out... and I hope she says yes.'  
This line kept on repeating in Ginny's mind. Maybe Harry wasn't talking about her at all?  
He didn't seem that interested in her anyway and he was looking out the compartment door of the train, as if to see someone else. Not her.   
Ginny decided to shake out her problems.  
Literally, she shook her head like a dog with a flea.

'What's wrong?!' Hermione was startled at the sudden movement of Ginny's red hair.

Ginny realized what she had just done and thought quick of what to say.  
'Your shoeslaces,' Ginny replied in a grumpy way. 

Hermione crouched down, 'But they're tied...' She said to her feet.

Ginny sighed and leaned her lead back, 'only joking. Don't worry about your shoelaces, you're probably the only witch who ties them.' 

'Haha. How very funny,' Hermione said sarcastically, 'now tell me what's really wrong.'

'I-I don't know how to say it...' Ginny said quietly. 

'Oh that's easy, just say IT.' Hermione said, emphasizing on the last word. 

'I... I think I like someone...' Ginny said innocently. 

'You think you like someone?' Hermione teased. 

'Okay! Okay!' Ginny said holding her arms up in surrender, 'I like someone...'

'And who might this poor boy be?' Hermione said in a joking manner. 

'What do you mean, poor boy?'  Ginny asked defensively, 'I'm an angel!'

'Mmhmmm, okay, yeah. So who do you like?'

'Well... you see- I think I like, but I don't know for sure if I like him-'

'Stop stalling and tell me!' Hermione cried. 

'Ugh okay fine! I like Harry! Shit, you are so feisty!' Ginny finally said, but throwing her arms up and flopping them back down. 

There was silence. Hermione was glaring at Ginny with a grimace. 

'What?' Ginny asked raising her shoulders. 

'How long have you liked Harry?' Hermione said, completely ignoring Ginny's question with one of her own.

'About two months now... since the summer holidays,' Ginny affirmed. 

'Oh. Okay.' Hermione said quietly. 

The was silence yet again. 

Out of the blue, Hermione yelled, 'YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY BEST FRIEND LIKED MY OTHER BEST FRIEND FOR TWO MONTHS, BUT SHE DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME?!'

'Whoa! What the actual fuck are you yelling about?!' Ginny jumped. 

'I'm your best friend and you haven't told me this for two months!' Hermione cried. 'While I was living with you!'

'Hold up, who said you were my best friend?'

'Ugh, you're so disappointing.' Hermione said in a feisty tone.  

'Like your shoelaces.'

'But their tied!' Hermione cried, 'wait, are they not?' She said looking down at her feet yet again. 

'Well anyway, I was talking to Harry on the bus and he told me something...'

'He just said something?' Hermione questioned, 'like the word, "something" ?'

'No! Obviously not...' Ginny said looking at Hermione with a are-you-for-real look. 

'Well then what else did he say?' Hermione asked, losing her patience. 

'He-he said he wants to ask a girl out...' Ginny replied, looking at the floor.

'That's good, right? That might be you!' Hermione squealed. 

'I don't really know...' Ginny replied sheepishly. 

'Why-you-say-dat?' Hermione asked in a quick tone. She was full of alarm when she noticed that Ginny was now breathing heavily. 

'B-because,' Ginny shuddered, 'if it would've been me, he would've just asked me out then. But he didn't. We were together for two months over the summer and he barely gave me a second glance when I said hi to him. Or looked really hot or sexy.' She sighed, 'he'd only notice me if I had dirt or something on my face.'

'Honey, don't say that,' Hermione said, patting Ginny's shoulders. 

'But its true! I mean, someone as amazing as the Harry Potter would go for a girl who's as amazing as him. He wouldn't go for a poor Weasley girl like me.'

Hermione wiped a tear from Ginny's face.   
'Don't think like that... plus, there's still a good chance that Harry might like you.'

'Gee, thanks for the encouragement.' Ginny replied sourly.

Hermione didn't know what to say to her best friend. She was speechless. Ginny actually liked someone that may or may not like her back. She realized that her dilemma was stupid with Ron (mainly because that was no real dilemma) and wanted to help Ginny.   
'I'll help.' Hermione told Ginny. 

'What do you mean, you'll help?' Ginny asked.

'I, Hermione Granger, will help her beloved yet stupid friend, Ginny We-' Hermione started. 

'Hey I'm not stupid!' Ginny intervened. 

'Ginny Weasley,' Hermione continued, 'find the man she wishes to be most with.'

'Thank you.' Ginny told her, giving her a hug. 

'Of course, I mean, that's what friends are for, right?'

-

Hey guys! I hoped you liked reading this chapter!   
It turned out much longer than I thought so it would be split into two chapters, as I did previously.   
Dramione drama coming soon!!!  
-purp1enurp1e


	6. Chapter four: arrival (part two)

Great Hall, Hogwarts  
First day of school 12:30 pm 

'Welcome to another amazing school year!' Dumbledore exclaimed to all of the students in the Great Hall. Everyone turned their heads and gave their full attention to the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 'This year will be another amazing school year, but before I get too thoroughly of why it shall be so, my usual beginning of the year speech will halt while we welcome our new first years!' He welcomed the trembling new students and beamed at them. 'We shall start the Sorting Hat ceremony!'

-

1:50 pm

They had just finished sorting the new first years and all were on the verge of hunger and anxious to eat but Hermione was giving her full attention, (as always), to Dumbledore's speech which included the introduction of the staff, announcements for the year, the power of unification of the houses, rules for the school year, etc... When suddenly she heard Ron's stomach grumble. Loud. 

She wasn't even sitting next to him. She was sitting next to Harry and Ginny. But, Ron was also sitting next to Harry... And Lavender.

'Must you always be hungry?' Harry whispered to Ron, but loud enough for the two girls beside him to hear. All four of them chuckled, especially Ginny.

'You're so funny Harry,' she whispered-laughed.

'That wasn't funny, Ginny,' Lavender said, leaning back in her chair a little, to see her.

Ginny went back in her seat as well, locked eyes with Lavender, put her finger to lips and practically yelled 'SHUSH' so almost everyone in the Great hall heard her. Hermione was positive Dumbledore heard as well, but he didn't show any sign of attention whats so ever and continued on with his speech.

'-students are aware that they are not allowed into the forbidden forest, unless with a staff member.' Dumbledore said. 'Speaking of staff, we have decided that we change some rules this year. For those who may, or may not have noticed, there is no prefect in any house.' He paused, due to the murmuring that happened all around throughout the students. But his silence did not last long, he continued, 'therefore we have decided that there will be a contest to pick one person from each house to be elected prefect.' He paused again, due to the students, mainly fifth years, whispering to themselves again. 'Yes,' Dumbledore continued, 'this means that there WILL NOT be one girl and one boy prefect. It means that there will be just one, either girl or boy. There will be a vote that ALL students can take a part of to chose who their four special classmates will be prefect. All of the fifth years will gather here first thing tomorrow morning for further instructions. But for now, we will feast!'

He raised his arms and out sprouted food-filled cornucopias and platters before everyone's eyes.

Before Ginny could even reach for a piece of chicken, HER stomach grumbled. And loud.

'Wow, must run in the family,' Hermione said teasingly.

'Shut up.' Ginny said, trying to sound angry, but was to busy stuffing her mouth with food. 'This is my cue to eat my lunch. So please, for your own sake, don't bother me, or else I will hex you to oblivion.'

'Well someone's a dippy downer,' Hermione joked, smiling stupidly at her friend and giving her an elbow nudge, making Ginny drop her piece of chicken just before it reached her mouth. She looked at Hermione with a are-you-fucking-kidding-me face and Hermione gave a small cough and quickly grabbed a spoonful of rice and turned to Harry.

'So, did Dumbledore mention not having any prefects this year with you?' Hermione asked. she knew that Harry and Dumbledore were very close and that they mean well to one another.

'Not really, no.' Harry replied, 'but either way, I wouldn't want to be a prefect. It's so stupid and pointless.' He said with a shrug.

'WHAT ARE YOU MENTAL? BEING A PREFECT IS LIKE BEING A FRICKIN GO-' 

Harry covered her mouth with his hand before she said anything else, 'Hermione be quiet!' Harry said in a loud whisper, 'you're scaring everyone!'

She looked around realizing neighboring people were staring at her with open jaws. 'Oops?' She said to them innocently, then turned back to Harry, 'you're kidding right?' She asked in undertone.

'No, I'm not. I think being prefect is stupid and wastes your time.' Harry answered.

'Well, I think it's really cool. Prefects get their own huge common room and they get to roam the halls freely after hours without getting in trouble... Oh but the best part?' Hermione jumped in her seat, 'have you seen their bathrooms? Absolutely huge!'

'Actually yes, I have been in their bathroom, last year for the tri-wizard tournament, remember? I told you about that.' Harry said to her. 

'Oh...Yeah,' Hermione said weakly.

'What's wrong? You sound... Wait, are you hiding something from me? How do you know about the bathrooms being huge? I never told you that.'

'I, um...' Hermione started, 'May have sneaked in there to check it out myself a couple times after you told me?' She finished quickly.

'Wow. Hermione Jean Granger has a bad side? Who knew?' Harry laughed, but stopped quickly when he saw her blank stare. 

He coughed and grabbed his orange juice, gulping it down. 

-

Pansy let out a long ughhh as she went to reach for a salad.

'What now?' Blaise joked, nudging her arm with his elbow.

'Watch it, bud.' Pansy told him with a death stare.

Blaise swallowed hard and leaned forward a little to face Draco and asked him, 'What all up in your girlfriends grill?'

'You know I can hear you, right? I'm literally sitting right in between you and Draco.'

'Just tell us what's wrong, Pansy.' Draco said, losing his patience.

'Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?' She asked in clueless tone. 

'I can't tell if you're being serious or not,' Draco said to her with wide eyes. 

She just stared back at him. 'Ohhh, you mean the ughhh?'

'Uhhh, sure?' 

'Oh, I was just thinking how lame it is to be a prefect. Only losers are prefects.' Pansy said casually.

'Right... about that, I'm gonna need you to be prefect.' Draco told her.

'What?! Why me?!' Pansy said angrily, 'did you not hear how I just said how lame being a prefect is?' 

'Pansy, babe, I don't think you understand, I need you to be prefect.' Draco told her.

'Does it have anything to do with that stupid "mission" your dad told you to do?' Pansy asked, making bunny ears with her fingers when saying mission.

'Actually it does,' Draco said, looking around, making sure nobody heard them, 'and it's top secret, so can you not blurb it out like that?' Draco said angrily.

'Well, why can't Zabini do it?' Pansy complained.

'Because I want you to do it,' Draco said casually.

'Why?'

'Cause you hate prefects,' Draco said with a smirk.

'First tell me why I have to do it and not you. Tell me your mission that you're supposed to do, then I'll consider running for prefect.' Pansy said.

'Fine,' Draco said, looking around again for anybody who was listening, 'but not here. I'll tell you later on, in the common room.'

'Can't wait,' Pansy said, rolling her eyes.

-

Gryffindor common room  
3:00 pm

'You know what? I've decided something really good.' Ron told Harry and Hermione as he laid down on a nearby couch, placing his arms behind his head. 'It'll blow your minds.'

'That you're going to go on a diet?' Hermione joked.

'I said something good, not a miracle,' Ron told her, 'I've decided to run in the election be a prefect,' he said casually, but with a huge grin on his face.

'Well good luck, cause Hermione's running against you,' Harry said, leaving to his room so he could start to unpack his belongings.

That seemed to wake up Ron from his daydream of being prefect because he jolted upright in the couch saying, 'you're running for prefect?!?!'

'Well, yeah,' Hermione said sitting next to him on the couch, 'it's a great opportunity to put my brains to the test.'

'What, and you think that  don't have a brain?' Ron asked, facing her, 'You don't think I could do this? You don't think I'm capable of being a prefect?'

'I mean, of course you could be a prefect... but I also want to be a prefect...' Hermione said awkwardly. she looked at him just to see that he was staring into the fire place, with a stern face.

'Ron, being a prefect never even crossed your mind until now, why decide now?' Hermione reasoned.

'I've always thought about being a prefect. Ever since Percy was prefect, and kept on gloating on how amazing it is, I've wanted to win that prefect's badge. But when I'm prefect, I'm going to do such great things for the school. So great, I'll finally outshine my brothers.' He said with a spark in his eyes.

'So this has nothing to do with actually wanting to do good for the school but just to outshine your brothers.' Hermione said, fitting all of the pieces together.

'No no no! you're getting it wrong!' Ron said, facing Hermione again ,'I want to be prefect so I could do good for the school, that way, I could outshine my brothers.'

Hermione looked at him with a are-you-kidding-me face and decided to just end this pointless conversation. 'Whatever.' she said, walking away.

'Wait! But are you still gonna run in the election?' Ron asked, jumping in front of her to block her path.

'Well, yeah. I too would like to be prefect,' Hermione said, swerving around him, 'but I'd want to be prefect for the good. Not cause my ego is bigger than my dick.' And she left to her room.

Ron watched her leave and scratched his head, 'You have a dick?!' he asked, but to no one in particular. 

-

Slytherin common room  
3:00 pm

'Okay Draco, spit it out.' Pansy said after anxiously waiting for the feast to end.  
She dragged Draco and Blaise to their common room and sat in the corner. 

'That's your job. Not mine.' Draco said with a smirk. 

'What's that supposed to mean? Oh wait...'  
Pansy thought for a moment. 'DRACO!'

Draco chuckled, 'I aim to please.'

'I'm disgusted,' Blaise said with a groan, 'can you tell us now... about your plan.'

'Well, as you may or may not know, the Dark Lor has been staying at my place for a while... until he gets powerful enough to leave. And, he has personally asked me to do something...' 

'Yes, we know that already. But what did he ask you to do?' Blaise asked him. 

'Draco, don't worry, you can tell us. We're your friends. We promise not to tell anybody.' Pansy told him with innocence in her voice.

Draco sighed heavily. 'My father told me especially that if I tell anybody of the plan, the Dark Lord will be very mad and do something... bad, and, I can't risk it.' He finished the last few words looking down to the ground. 

'We will help you. Don't worry about it man,' Blaise said, nudging his friends shoulder. 'You got us.'

'Alright, well, its started during the summer, when Voldemort just reformed into his body and came back from the graveyard after trying to kill Potter. He came to our house and told my father that he needed more information of Potter, to know who he's dealing with, and so they both agreed that when i go to school this year, I would-'

"MALFOY?!?' A Slytherin named Olivia Vincent came into the common room, interrupting Draco's explanation. 'Dumbledore wants you... he said its an emergency. Something about your father.'

-

Uh-Oh. What will happen next?

Keep on reading to find out!!!

Let me know your thoughts so far of what you think (i care about it)

bye!

-purp1enurp1e


	7. Suspicion

From where we left off:

-

  "MALFOY?!?' A Slytherin named Olivia Vincent came into the common room, interrupting Draco's explanation. 'Dumbledore wants you... he said its an emergency. Something about your father.' 

-

3:20 pm

'Stupid old man, always bringing me bad news,' Draco thought to himself as he was ascending the stairwell that lead to Dumbledore's office. 'What does he want now?'

Draco continued up the stairs, quiet, and in deep thought. 'I hope this has nothing to do with stupid Voldy. I wish him death. He's practically given me a social suicide mission! May as well be dead now...'

He approached the door to Dumbledore's office, which surprisingly, was open. Draco hardly ever remembers the door being opened on its own.

*knock knock knock*

'Professor Dumbledore, you asked to see me?' Draco asked, stepping in the grand office. 'Something about... my father?'

Dumbledore was facing a window, with his back facing Draco and his arms crossed behind him.

'I'm sorry to say this to you Draco, especially since it's the first day of school,' Dumbledore said, turning around and facing Draco's piercing grey eyes.

'Get on with it, old man. I don't have all night.'

'Your father has been sent to St. Mungos do to some sort of... accident. We believe it had something to do with an unforgivable curse.'

'Is he alive? Is he alright?' Although Draco despised his father as well as anybody else, at the end of the day, Lucius Malfoy will still be his father. 

'He is alive, yes. But I do not know in which condition he is in, as of right now.'

'I have to leave school, I want to know what happened. And, if something happens to him, I-I want to be there for him.' Draco said, looking down, 'And I'd love to leave this dreadful place.'

'Due to the new rules the staff and I have made for this year, no students shall leave this campus, even in the worst of times. The wizarding world out there isn't safe anymore, especially to Hogwarts students themselves.' Dumbledore told him sadly, 'I'm truly sorry about this inconvenience, Draco.' 

'I'm sure you're sorry my ass.' Draco thought to himself. 'I need to speak to him, and to my family.' he told Dumbledore confidentially. 

'The most that you are able to do as of right now is to owl them. Again, I am very truly sorry.'

-

3:50 pm  
Slytherin Boys dorm room

Tell me what happened  
-D

Draco sent this to his mother through owl and was expecting a message soon. His mother always feared for Draco and wanted best for him... Needless to say, she was pretty over protective for him, which Draco didn't mind from time to time (like now) because he knew that Narcissa would write back quick.

-

3:40 pm  
(10 minutes ago)  
Slytherin common room

'Draco what happened?' Pansy asked, rushing up to him to pet his face and body. 'Is everything all right? Did that old wizard dumb-and-dumb do anything to you?'

'Pansy, back off,' Draco said, forcing her hands out of his face, 'he didn't do anything. Just go away.'

'Ugh, you jerk.' Pansy said, storming off to her dormitory.

'Finally, shes gone,' Draco said, flopping on a nearby couch, but was soon followed by Blaise.

'What happened in his office, mate?' Blaise asked.

'First of all, don't "mate" me. Second of all, nothings wrong. Why would you think that?' Draco countered.

'I can just tell something's bothering you. Your face looks uglier than before.' Blaise joked. 

'Shut up.'

Blaise waiting for an answer patiently for two minutes... five minutes... seven...  
'Well?'

'What?' Draco asked, taking his gaze off the fireplace and giving Blaise a hard stare.

'Are you going to tell me what wrong or not?'

Draco smiled at Blaise as if he were a puppy.  
'No.' he went back to his cold state and continued to examine the fireplace. 

'Fine, be like that.' Blaise said, getting up.

'Way ahead of you.' Draco answered with a are you stupid or stupid tone of voice. 

'Hmph. I'll be taking a shower now. Don't miss me for too long.' Blaise said, leaving the common room and heading for the bathrooms.

'I won't,' Draco said to himself in a sing-sing way.   
He had been thinking hard or what might have happened to his father. As much as he hated him, Draco still cared.   
He decided to go to his room and write a letter. 

-  
Griffyndoor common room  
3:40 pm

'You promised to help,' Ginny whined to Hermione, who was reading another boring book. She's been trying to read for the past 5 minutes but Ginny kept on pestering her of the promise Hermione made to her on the train. (You know, the one about helping Ginny get the "man of her dreams"). 

'Yes I did. But it is only the fist day of school,' Hermione answered, with a hint of sarcasm. 'Now shut up and let me read,' Hermione said, glaring back at her book.

'That's what I'm saying!' Ginny cried. 'It's the first day of school, I want Harry before it's too late!'

Hermione sighed then closed her book, 'so what exactly do you want me to do, hmm?'

Ginny was frozen... even she didn't know what she wanted Hermione to do. 'Maybe hocus-pocus him into liking me? Maybe a love potion? Oh! How about we kidnap him-'

'Uh... no, no and NO!' Hermione cut her off, 'Ginny Weasley, how exactly did you think that kidnapping him would do any good?'

'Well, as I was going to say, before you so rudely interrupted me, was that we kidnap and take him to the-'

'HOLD YOUR BROOMSTICK I WASN'T BEING SERIOUS!' Hermione yelled, loud enough for everybody else in the common room to hear, luckily, most students were in their dorms, unpacking and what-not.  
She looked at the sudden silence of her classmates in the common room, who were staring back at her and she said, 'oops.' 

'Way to go, Hermione,' Ginny told her with sarcasm, 'may as well let the whole school know that I have a crush on Harry.

Hermione snickered, 'okay, sureeee.'

'Shut-up,' Ginny said, punching Hermione's arm, 'anyway, I haven't come up with any ideas yet that doesn't include violence...'

'Of course-'

'But I'm positive that the school restocks on different potion ingredients before the beginning of the year-'

'Naturally.'

'So perhaps you can make a love potion?' Ginny turned in Hermione's direction with wild eyes, 'so what do you say?'

'I say... no.' Hermione said, turning around and attempted to leave, but was blocked by Ginny, who jumped in front of her.

'What? But why not? I think it's a great idea!' Ginny countered.

'i think it's stupid and a waste of time. Plus, love potions are forbidden on Hogwarts grounds, unless with a teacher supervisor-'

'Hermione you promised!' Ginny complained, 'don't break that promise!'

'I'm not breaking it! I just don't want to do something that could get us into serious trouble!'

'Ugh, pussy,' Ginny whispered to herself about Hermione.

'I heard that. Besides, the only known love potion that I know that works is the ones that are sold in joke shops that only work for 24 hours.'

'Twenty-four hours? That's enough time!' Ginny said, jumping up and down. 'We have to do it!'

'No. We don't do anything. This is all you. You have to tell him how you feel, otherwise this conversation is just a waste of time.' Hermione countered

'But-but-bu-' 

'And don't tell me your scared. OR SHY.' Hermione cut Ginny off. 

'But I am scared! And really though? Ginny Weasley being shy? I don't think such a thing has existed in like- ever.' Ginny said sarcastically, but Hermione knew it was true. Ginny was probably the only girl who doesn't show a sign of shyness. She's an honest girl. Sometimes too honest (like when she called Hermione a hippo in a dress she was wearing. No biggie or anything). 

'Well you have to start from somewhere! No matter what happens, tell him how you feel,' Hermione continued.

'Ugh, fine. But can you at least-'

'And don't ask me to come with. This is on you.' Hermione bossed. 

'Great.'

-  
POV of Ginny 

'Ginny Weasley being shy? Never!' Ginny thought to herself as she was walking down the halls, looking for Harry. He wasn't in the gryffindor common room or his room. So she figured that he would be at the library or something. 

'This is pointless.' She told to herself, 'what would I even tell him? "Hey, I like you?" No! That's just weird. Maybe I could try a pickup line like, "I'm pretty, and you're cute, together we'd be Pretty Cute." No. That's wayyyy too cheesy. I should check to see how I look before I go... Not that I look bad or anything...'

She started to head towards the girls bathroom but was cut short by a sound coming from across the hall. 

'What in the world?'  Ginny cautiously walked towards the noise that came at the end of the hall. She didn't know what creatures were held in Hogwarts. For all she knew, it could be another Niffler of Hagrid's, stealing someones watch. 

Ginny reached the end of the hall and realized that the left side opened to a small room.

The noise grew louder.

She walked in the room and saw the far end of the corner.

'WHAT THE HELL!?'


	8. Realization

Where we left off  
-  
'WHAT THE HELL?!'  
Ginny's mouth spoke these three words before her mind could process what was happening.

In the small room, two raven haired teenagers were half naked, on top of each other, and snogging.  
Gross.

 

'Kissing Cho was fun,' Harry thought to himself as he was in a small room with her.   
They had gone from soft kisses to them unraveling each others clothes from their bodies. His shirt had come off from Cho's careful hands, not breaking their kiss. And he was in the middle of unbuttoning hers until someone interrupted them by yelling, 'WHAT THE HELL?!'  
Harry and Cho jumped from their cozy places on the hard floor. 

'Oh, uh. Hey Ginny,' Harry said weakly, giving a small wave. 

'Don't hey Ginny me!' She replied in a snarl.

'Why so feisty?' Cho asks defensively, unraveling herself from under Harry's body and stood up, only to start buttoning her shirt back. 

'Because- that's just...... wrong. And not to mention, really gross. Get a room,' Ginny said hesitantly. 

'You're right, we should.' Cho said innocently. She then turned to Harry, who was now standing and was in the middle of buttoning his shirt when she yanked his hand and said menacingly, 'let's go.'

'Wait,' Harry said, stopping dead in his tracks, 'I wanna talk to Ginny really quick.'

'Okay, fine. But make it quick', she said, crossing her arms.

There was an awkward silence for about five seconds.   
Then Harry broke the peace but coughing politely, 'Cho I mean I wanna talk to Ginny alone.'

'Humph,' Cho said, flipping her hair. On her way out the door, she whispered in Ginny's ear, 'back off bitch, or else.'

Ginny was petrified. She just witnessed her crush making out with someone else. He didn't like her. And his new girlfriend just threatened her. So what could he possibly say to make her feel better. Now, she was alone with him.

'Why the face?' Harry asked Ginny.

'What face? I don't have a face.'

'Ummm, yes you do. You're wearing it right now.'

Ginny felt the tension in her face and tried to relax a bit. 'I do have a face?' She thought to herself.

'I don't have a face,' Ginny said aggressively. 

'OK! Fine! you don't,' Harry said defensively. almost in a scared tone.

'Whatever,' Ginny said out loud, 'so what did you want to talk about?'

'I wanted to ask you something...'

Ginny felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous, but for what? 'What did you want to ask me?'

'I already asked you the question... Why the face?' Harry said, stepping closer.

'I ummm, well,' Ginny stuttered, 'just remember what Hermione told you to do, no matter what happens, just tell harry how you feel,' Ginny remembered. 'It's just that... for the longest time.... I liked you.'

Ginny saw the face Harry made. It was not pretty.

'But I see that you don't have the same feelings for me, so it's cool.' Ginny said quickly, as she turned around and ran out the door. Sobbing. 

-

Slytherin common room  
His owl came a lot sooner than he'd expected.

Draco, no time to explain. Your father is in St. Mungos. Don't tell anyone about the plan. Or else.   
-N. Malfoy

'Well I feel the love and sympathy of this letter,' Draco thought to himself as he finished reading and threw his note into the fireplace. He paced around his dorm room, unsure of what to do. Why would Lucius, of all people, be in St. Mungo's?

Don't tell anyone about the plan.

Those words were ringing in his ears. He could almost hear his mother say that in person. 

Or else. 

Was this because of him? Because he was about to tell his friends of the plan? Did the douche bag Voldemort do this? What would happen if he were to actually tell his friends the plan? 

Draco went to a nearby desk and took a small piece of parchment and quill, and began to write:   
Father, tell me what happened.   
-D. Malfoy

He shot out of his chair and was going to head to the owlry when he got stopped by Pansy. 

'What are you doing babe?' She asked in a curious tone.

'First of all, don't call me "babe". And secondly, none of your business,' he said, pushing her aside aggressively. 

'Hey, what the hell!' She yelled, running after him, just to block his path once again. 'Why don't you tell me?'

Draco ignored her and pushed passed her, heading for the door.

-

His owl, which he named Budo, was a fast owl, yes. But Budo was not a smart or reliable owl. Budo never went to St. Mungos so Draco wasn't sure if Budo would find his father. 

'Give this to Lucius Malfoy, my father. He's at St. Mungos' Draco said, as he carefully placed the letter in one of Budo's claws. 'Make sure it gets to him.' And off he went.

'Yea, Budo's not gonna make it. I should be visiting father myself.' Draco thought to himself s he watched his messenger fly away. 

that's when an idea rang in his head. 'I should be visiting dad.' And off he went.

-

knock knock knock

He's been to Professor McGonagall's office before. He knew her oak doors far too well but the countless detentions he had in her room. 

'Come in,' exclaimed an innocent voice.

Draco creaked the open and peaked inside, 'hello Professor,' he said with a grin. 

He saw how she flinched when she heard his voice. She hated him. 'May I come in?'

'Oh.. Uh... Yes, you may,' she said as she straightened her papers out. 

Draco closed the door behind him and found an empty seat to sit in. 'I would like to ask a question.'

'What would you like to know?' She asked, looking dead at him with a cold stare. She REALLY hated him.

'I would like to know if I could leave the Hogwarts campus to visit my father. He's not doing too well, and I want to be there for him.'

'Mr. Malfoy, Hogwarts students are not allowed to leave the premises, ESPECIALLY during a dangerous time like this.'

Draco knew what she meant, she was talking about Voldemort. She was scared. 

'Soooo. Is that a yes?' He asked innocently. 

'Draco Malfoy do not pester me with your ridiculous questions. Especially on the first day of school! Now, leave my office at once,' she snapped. 

'Ugh okay fine!' Draco replied, while leaving his seat and heading for the door. 'Witches are bitches,' he whispered to himself in a sing-song voice. 

'WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?' Professor McGonagall exclaimed. 

'Nothin,' Draco said in a calm voice. 

'Give me your wand right now. It will be suspended until tomorrow. No excuses.' She said sharply, and placing her hand out. 

'What? Since when was that a rule? You're not allowed to take my wand, I need it for classes!' Draco complained.

'New year, new rules. Now hand it over,' she dominated. 

Draco reluctantly gave up his wand and left without a word, That's not gonna stop me from knowing what happened.

-

4:00 pm  
Gryffindor common room

Hermione was FREAKING OUT. Ginny had just told her the story of what had happened with Harry. 

She needed a distraction. A diversion... anything would help her case.  
It was only the first day of school and yet she felt as if she been at Hogwarts for a lifetime.   
First, Rons girlfriend told her to back off. Then, Ron told her to back off. After that, when Hermione was feeling a little bit of hope, HARRY's girlfriend told Ginny to back off.  
The irony, huh?

She needed air. And fast.

She wanted to run out of the common room, but realized that would be too dramatic. So in a very unusual fast-walk, she left.

'But now where would I go? Students aren't allowed outside without a teacher because it's "too dangerous" , Hermione thought to herself as she was heading towards nowhere in particular.  
'The library, that's always a great place to help me calm down.' And she was off.

-

Library   
8:57 pm

She didn't even realize that it was getting late. Curfew was at nine. If you were caught by Peeves... Hermione shivered at the very thought.

She was trying to hurry onto her dorm. But it was very hard as to which she was holding 5 books in her arms.   
Suddenly, she heard footsteps. That weren't her own. 'Shit,' she thought as she tried her best and hurried towards the Fat lady's portrait.

'Uh oh, they're getting louder!!!'' Hermione was in panic mode as she realized that the footsteps were growing in sound.  She left her books in a neat pile near a plant in a flower pot and ran into the first door she could find. 

'Great. I'm in a small closet. Just what I needed to help with my claustrophobia. Shit shit shit I can't breathe. Maybe if I just open the door a little...' Hermione opened the door ajar until her lungs were overwhelmed by the air, 'ahhh that's better. Wait... who's that?'   
As she was peaking through the crack of the door, she noticed someone walking. 'Peeves,' was Hermione's first thought. But then......  
'Wait is that Malfoy?!' Hermione thought to herself. She couldn't miss the platinum blonde on pale skin. 'Why is he holding blankets and ropes?'  
Before Draco disappeared into the hallway, she opened the door and walked up from behind him. She couldn't help it, she was naturally curious and had to ask.

'What are you doing?' She questioned. He stopped mid walk.  
She noticed how tensed his shoulders but quickly recovered and turned around to face her.

'Well if it isn't the mudblood. I knew I smelt something dirty around.' He turned around in attempt to leave again but Hermione was quick on her feet and ran in front of him.

'You didn't answer my question... what are you doing, with the blankets and ropes.'

Draco smiled and took a step forward and leaned in, so close that Hermione could feel his breathe on her skin.

'None. Of. Your. Fucking. Business.' He said, and at that, he left.

Hermione scoffed, 'dick.'

'Stupid know-it-all. Now how am I supposed to sneak out if she's suspecting something?' Draco thought to himself, 'I'll just do it tomorrow. Whatever.'


	9. Rules of the game

6:32 am Tuesday  
Second day of school  
Prefect election day 

Hermione woke in her dormitory with he other fifth year girls in Gryffindor. 'What is that awful noise? I can't sleep!' Hermione got up and walked cautiously towards the noise. 'Wait... is that Lavender snoring?' 

Hermione tried to control her laughter and keep it to herself. 'I didn't know Ron was into THAT.'

She immediately stopped her inside giggles when thinking of Ron. And what he said yesterday about being a prefect. 'I'll finally outshine my brothers.' 

Those words were running through her mind all night, making her brain refuse to sleep. 

'Whatever, I can't cry over him, he may not even win! If I have to be an enemy, so be it. Anyway, I want to make a quick stop to get my books from last night. I'm hungry and I want to hear Dumbledores instructions on the election.'

-

Draco was just finishing reading his letter that he received from Budo. 'I guess he's not just a dumb bird after all,' he thought to himself due to the fact that his owl is quite slow. To be completely honest, he didn't think that I would ever get to St. Mungos.

Draco,  
you cannot tell anyone about the plan. I'm in St. Mungos as a warning from Voldemort. He claims that you were about to tell some people. But if you do, there are worse things to come. The Dark lord made this illness last until you finish your task. Hurry up.  
May you succeed. 

 

'Fuck,' Draco said out loud but to no one in particular. His father never understood him.  
He began to write:

Father,  
Do not think for one second that I am trying to displease the dark Lord. All of my actions connect with the plan that he has given me. I wanted to tell Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson because I believe that they can play a big role in helping me achieve this mission.  
Please ask the Dark Lord on my behalf to give me permission to at least tell these two people.  
-Draco

Draco tied the letter to Budo's claw and off the owl went. 'Hopefully the letter won't take that long to arrive.'  
And off he went to the shower.

-

'Hermione! Do you want to head to breakfast with me?' Asked Lavender just as Hermione got out of the shower.

'Ew. No.' she replied as she went to grab her clothes. But Lavender blocked her path. 

'What was that?'

Hermione smiled at Lavender, 'I don't want to go to breakfast with you. Now get out of my way before I hex you all the way there myself!' Hermione tried to push her way around her but Lavender was stronger than Hermione.

'Well that doesn't seem right... unless you want me to tell my rony-poo how you threatened to hex me all the way to the great hall.  
Bummer. Looks like your about to lose a frie-'

'Okay I'll go with you! Shit! Just stop talking!' Hermione exclaimed. 'Just hurry up, I'm about to leave.'

'But you're gonna wait for me right?' Lavender asked with a smile, 'cause if not then-'

'Just hurry,' Hermione exclaimed with an annoyed humph. She wanted to make it there as fast as possible.

-

After his shower, Draco saw Budo sitting on his bed post, with a piece of parchment tied to his claw.  
'Well that was a lot faster than I thought.'

He went to retrieve his letter and gave his owl a treat.

Draco,  
I have consulted with the Dark Lord, and although he has not granted my release of this illness that he has put upon me as a punishment of your irresponsibility, he has said that if you believe that telling your peers of your duty will help reach our goal, you may. Just know that if you fail... He will kill me. Or worse, put me in Azkaban. 

Every day, minute and second is costing my life. For a curse has made it as everyday starting tomorrow I will grow deeper into a coma placed by the Dark Lord. At most, I have a couple months.

L. Malfoy

Draco took a deep breath in and exhaled. Fuck. 

'Zabini, wake up!' Draco called throughout the room. Everyone else has gone to the Great hall for breakfast already. 

'Huh? Wha? MOTHERFU-' Blaise was cut short of his sentence because he decided it would be okay to fall of the bed. THUD. 

Draco crouched down nest to him with a smile, 'well aren't you the clumsiest ray of sunshine.'

'Well, I guess I am, now that you say it.' Blaise said, rubbing his head. 

'Good.' Draco said with his smile now gone, he scolded, 'well hurry up, and meet me in the library before you head to breakfast.'  
Draco watched as Blaise got up from the floor, 'tell Pansy the same when you see her.'

-

Five minutes later  
Library 

Draco paced impatiently around the entrance of the library. 'What's taking so long?' 

'We're here. Now what do you want?' Asked the voice of Pansy Parkinson from behind the blonde. 

'Keep your voice down!' Draco whisper-yelled to his fellow Slytherin, 'I don't want anyone knowing that we're at the library!׳

'Too cool for school?' Blaise asked with a smirk. 

'No you dumbbell. I summoned you here to tell you about the...' Draco had to look around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation, 'plan.' 

Pansy gasped, 'but you're not allowed!'

Blaise, looking as clueless as ever, asked, 'what plan?'

Pansy turned to him with a scowl on her face, 'are you stupid, or stupid?'

'No I'm Blaise you little-'

'ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!' Draco yelled, 'lets go to the back so nobody can hear us.'

-

'Why must she take her time with everything?' Hermione thought to herself as both she and Lavender with descending the staircase that led towards the great hall. 'I still need to go to the library.'

'Finally!' Exclaimed Lavender as the two girls got to the entrance of the great hall. 'It's about time we got here!'

Hermione resisted punching Lavender in the face. 'Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing.' Hermione did with a sarcastic mumble. 'Now please excuse me, I'll be right back.'

'Hey, where are you going?' Lavender called out. But Hermione was long gone. 

-

'Muffliato.'  
Draco waved the wand in circles in various areas around the table that Blaise and Pansy were sitting in. 

'Why must you use MY wand, drake?' Blaise whined. 

'I told you already, Moganalbitch took mine away.'

'Draco, I don't think anyone will come to this specific area of the library to hear us,' Pansy said impatiently. 

'You never know, Pansy.'

'I'm done. Chill,' Draco replied, taking a seat in front of her. 'Now, about the plan. It's an evil plan, so don't run away when I tell you what it is.'

-

Hermione didn't stop running from Lavender until she reached the same hallway as last night.  
Now where the hell did i put those bloody books?  
Hermione walked cautiously down the hall with keen eyes to find five massive textbooks. That shouldn't be too hard to find, right?  
Wrong.

She checked everywhere, yet no luck was found. 

For fucks sake. 

She continued her run, heading towards the library. 

Dumbledores announcements. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. But gotta get my books. But still, don't be late. Don't be late. Don't be late. 

-

'The Dark Lord has asked me to do something vile. So vile, you may not be able to look at me anymore. If the case comes that you two can not help with anything I will tell you, I'll have to obliviate-'

'WHOA WHOA WHOA,' Blaise cut off before Draco could finish. 'First, we're not four years old. We can handle it. Second, it can't be that bad, right? The plan?'

The grey eyes went from the handsome Italian to the floor. 'I guess you'll find out.'  
He took a deep breathe in. He don't know how to say it. Where to begin.

'The dark lord has asked me to steal the files of Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and Dumbledore,'  
He said looking down.

'What? That's your mission? To steal some cruddy files?' Blaise said in shock, 'and after all that talk you tell me of how-'

'I didn't tell you the bad part yet.' Draco snapped, cutting Blaise off, 'He has also asked me to do something more.... unforgivable.'

Pansy held in her gasp, 'an Unforgivable?'

-

Hermione just got into the library when realizing, 'shit, I found those books in the back yesterday. They're probably there again.'

-

Draco nodded his head. 'Then, using the Imperious curse, I'll have to make Potter...'  
He couldn't bring the words to say the rest. 

'Draco, you can tell us. We're here for you.' Pansy urged on and took his hand. 

He took one more deep breath.  
'I have to use the Imperius Curse on Potter.'

'And make him do what?' Blaise asked quietly. 

'Kill Dumbledore.'

-

Where are the books? Where are the books? Where are the books?  
Hermione thought frantically through her manic search.  
Where are the books? Where are the books? Where are the- is that Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and... Draco Malfoy? 

The brightest witch of the age was confused.  
Since when do those Slytherins come to the library?  
Her main concern was that she couldn't hear a single word they were saying. Not even a whisper. 

Strange. 

-

Blaise and Pansy were quiet for a while until one of the two Slytherins broke the silence. 

'Why did you tell us?' Pansy asked. 

'What do you mean?' The blonde asked back, even though he already knew the answer. 

'Why tell us now, when you couldn't do it before? You said that if you told a soul, the Dark Lord will kill one of your beloveds before your very eyes.'

'That rule didn't change. I was only given permission to tell you two. Remember yesterday? When I was ABOUT to tell you the achievements the Dark lord made for me? Well, it turns out that because I was ABOUT to tell you guys [without his permission] my father was put in St. Mungo's for an illness that they can't explain. He sent me a letter saying so.'

'Is your father okay?' Blaise asked. 

'No, you daft, he's not okay! An illness where no with or wizard know the cure! As much as I hate him, he's still my father. Which is why I'm sneaking out tonight.'

'WHAT? You can't sneak out!' Pansy whined. 

'Yes I can. And I will. I want to see how he's doing. He's my only source to know what is happening outside of Hogwarts.'

-

It didn't take long for Hermione to realize why she didn't hear the Slytherins, thanks to being the brightest with of her age.  
'Muffliato,' she mumbled to herself. 'Whatever, I don't have time for this.' And off she went to find her books. 

-

'So why did you tell us, and not Crabbe and Goyle? Aren't they your best mates?' Blaise asked. 

'Both of their brains together would be the size of a pea. I wouldn't trust them with this information with my life.' Draco said like it was obvious. 

'So what exactly do you want us to do?' Pansy asked. 

'I need you to be prefect, so you can help me steal the files. And Blaise, I'll need you to cover for me when doing the Imperio curse. I can't exactly have people question me as Potter is on his way to the Headmaster while my wand is to his back.'

'I'm sure I can distract people with my good looks,' Blaise said with a smile, leaning back, and placing his hands behind his head. 'No big deal.'

-

Hall  
7:48 am

Hermione ran-walked to the great hall as fast as she could. But wobbling her way through the hallway with five every text books were harder than it looks.  
'Hermione Jean granger you are smarter than this!' She thought to herself. She put the books down on the ground and picked up her wand instead.  
'Windgardium Leviosa.'  
She saw how the five books levitated nicely to the point of her wand. 'I have to start using that spell more often.' And off she went. 

Great hall  
7:52 am

She got there just in time.  
'Good morning students! Those of you who were in fifth year, please stay behind. As Dumbledore would like to speak to you all. Everyone else, go to your regular morning class.' As professor McGonagall said this, Hermione quickly ran up to an empty seat, which just happened to be next to Ginny Weasley, and stuffed her mouth with as many things as she could before all of the food disappeared.  
Lucky for her, they would disappear only until after everyone else left. 

-

'Good morning fifth years!' Dumbledore's projected voice said to the students looking up at him. 

Hermione turned around to see if the three Slytherins from the library were there. And sure enough, they were. 

'I have gathered you here today to consult the recent issue of there being no prefect. As I have said yesterday, there will be a contest for all of the nominees who wish to be part of it. Those of you who wish to be prefect, place your name and house on a slip of paper, and put the paper inside of the goblet of fire.'

Hermione could hear Harry grunt when Dumbledore said the last couple of words. He still felt bad for Cedric's death, even when Cho didn't.

'And by tonight, all of the student body should vote as to which nominee would be best for their house. Good luck to you.' And off he went.

Like vote and comment please! It's the little things that keep me writing.


	11. Election Day

Still the second day of school 

Hermione Granger, Gryffindor.   
Running for House Prefect.

That's what she put inside the goblet of fire. She'd never thought she thought that this was how an election would run.

Just before she was about to turn to leave, she saw another slip of paper enter the goblet in a blaze. 

'Why hello, my fellow gryffindor,' a moody voice told her from behind.

'Ron...' she grumbled, and reluctantly turned towards him. 

'I cant believe you put your name in. You know that I wanted to be prefect. I need this.' Ron exclaimed. 

'I can't believe you put your name in the goblet,' she mumbled to herself. 'Ron, I understand that you want to 'outshine' our brothers or whatever, but did you think for a second maybe I wanted to be prefect for a more vulnerable reason? Like, let's say, make our house better?' 

Ron thought for a moment.   
'Holy shit, he's really looking for an answer,' Hermione scoffed and pushed passed him. 

Now all she had to do was wait till after dinner for the election. No way in hell was she gonna let Ron be prefect. 

-

Pansy sighed as she placed her slip of paper into the goblet of fire.  She did this though while everyone else had left the hall but for Draco and Blaise.   
She was the only Slytherin running for house prefect (it's not like she had to scare away any of the other Slytherins from running or anything). 

'You owe me a date night,' she said to Draco, winking. 

'Can't wait,' Blaise said, winking back. 

'Not you, you dim-wad,' she answered with a death stare.

'Yea on second thought,' he gagged, 'wouldn't wanna be there.' 

'I wouldn't either,' Draco replied in a whisper so Pansy wouldn't hear him. He hated being with Pansy alone whenever she wanted and he hated it even more that she called it date night. They weren't even dating! But he unwillingly agreed to it because he was using her to help with the plan.   
No way in hell was he gonna be a prefect. How embarrassing?

-

'Vote Ron for president!' Shouted a voice through the courtyard. 

'Quiet Ron!' Harry hushed, while dragging his best friend's fisted arms down, which were thrown up in the air, 'you're not even running for president... you're running for prefect.'

'What the bloody hell is the difference?' Ron scoffed in response, turning away. 

-

'HERMIONE FUCKING GRANGER!' Yelled a very angry female red head, making Hermione jump up from her seat in the common room. 

'Holy shiitake mushrooms what the actual heck Ginny! I was reading!' She exclaimed as she held up her book. 

'You're reading, How to win an election? Is that seriously what you're doing right now when your best friend is in a crisis?' Ginny asked, taking the book and throwing it behind her. 

'Ow!' Yelled someone from behind.   
Ginny just rolled her eyes. 

'Hey I was reading that!' Hermione said following with her eyes as the book flew. She didn't see who it hit, for Ginny was blocking the way.   
Then her eyes met Ginny's, sad and betrayed. 'What's gotten you in such a mood?' 

Ginny sighed and slumped on the couch, sitting next to Hermione.   
'I tried to tell Harry how I felt about him...'

From the tone that Ginny was in, Hermione didn't need to Ginny to tell her how bad it went, but she let her friend speak anyway, 'and how did that go?'

'It was awful!' Ginny said with a slight voice crack. 'He was hooking up with Cho when I found him. I was too late.'

Hermione was surprised to hear how coincidental that was with her situation with Ron and Lavender yesterday on the train. 

'Don't worry Gin, there are other broomsticks in the closet. You just need to find the right one. Maybe Harry wasn't the one.'

'You said that I should tell him how I feel...' ginny whispered.

'Oh Ginny,' Hermione said dramatically, throwing her arms around her in a sympathetic hug. She didn't know what to say. So she kept silent. Sometimes, the loudest voices can come from the most silent of places.   
So Hermione continued on hugging her best friend, being the shoulder but she could cry on. But was sitting with the guilt of knowing that she had caused Ginny's heartbreak.   
I'm so sorry. 

-

Lunch  
Great hall

'Attention students! Today is the day where you get to vote for this years prefects! Don't forget that before 6 o clock, or else your vote won't be counted.' The headmaster called out throughout the room. 'This years candidates are...'  
As Dumbledore was going through the list of names, Hermione was surprised to hear only one candidate running for the Slytherin house, Pansy Parkinson.   
She glanced over at the Slytherin table, which was behind her, and wasn't surprised to see Pansy giving the RBF to anyone who looked a her.   
Hermione had to control herself from bursting. Pansy Parkinson? Prefect?

'And for the Gryffindor house, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.' Dumbledore finished. 'May you all have a magical rest of the day.' And he slumped down in his seat. 

'What's wrong Mione? Harry asked. He was sitting across from Hermione, a curious look plastered on his face. 

My best friend kinda hates me for running for prefect. His girlfriend is a crazy bitch. His sister is heartbroken due to my other best friend, who she had a crush on. And I'm stuck in the middle of this.

'Nothin much.' She replied with a shrug. Smooth Hermione, smooth. 

'Hmmm,' Harry replied cautiously, obvious to the fact that something was bothering Hermione. But he decided not to talk about that, instead he asked, 'isn't it weird that Parkinson is the only candidate running for the Slytherin house? I mean, who woulda thought?'

'I know... weird.' Hermione turned around once more and saw Pansy. Still giving death stares to anyone who dares tease her of running.

Can't blame her honestly. A Slytherin wanting to be prefect? That's like a Ravenclaw failing an exam; highly unlikely!

Pansy turned towards a staring Hermione and shouted, 'what ye bloody hell are you staring at?!'

Hermione quickly turned back around in her seat.   
Well shit. 

-

Great hall   
7:38 pm  
Dinner

'The time has come,׳ as soon as the headmaster said this, the great hall quieted down, 'to address the new house prefects for this year!'  

There was a light applause; no one wanted to waste time now, especially on the edge of discovering their new representatives, so it was quick and concise. 

'For the Ravenclaw house, this years prefect will be,' Dumbledore paused, for the dramatic effect, 'Terry Boot!'

 

Once again, there was a light applause as Terry got up from his seat and headed towards the headmaster, receiving his prefects badge.

 

He shuck hands with Dumbledore, and took his seat, back on the Ravenclaw's table.

'For the Hufflepuffs! This years prefect is,' Dumbledore, once again, paused for effect, 'Justin Finch-Fletchley!'

 

This time, Hufflepuff cheered loudly for  their friend; they never got much attention, so they had to make the best of it.

 

Hermione clapped along with them, but noticed barely any Slytherin's clapping.

After Justin was handed his badge and handshake, Dumbledore continued, 'This years Gryffindor leader was none other than Hermione Granger!' 

 

She was lost for words. She knew she was gonna win but now that it was finally happening, all she could do was gape with her mouth hung open and hear the loud cheers of her classmates. Only Ginny seemed to notice her awkward sit-still, so naturally, she gave her friend a little push to her feet.

 

"Little push" is an understatement.

As she was heading towards the front of the Great Hall, with her mouth still open, she noticed two things.

One: Ron was NOT happy. At all.  
Yes, he did clap... but there was no happiness or sympathy that she had won.  
Jerk.

Two: The Slytherin table was silent.  
None of the students clapped or cheered. None of them made a move.  
She was pretty sure that they weren't even breathing. They turned to statues.  
Jerks.

As Hermione was on the podium, she looked at the Hall. She felt a rush of happiness. But something was missing. Ron would be mad at her for this, make her feel guilty.

Why should I let him bother me of that? If he doesn't like me because of this, so be it. i don't need him.

As soon as Hermione has taken her seat again, and of course most of the Gryffindors have taken thier seat as well (due to the constant cheer), Dumbledore was anxious to announce the Slytherin 

\--

Draco was bored. He didn't care much to know who the other prefects were.   
He only bothered to sit throughout the assembly was because it was dinner. And man, he enjoyed his food.   
He was also there just to be sure that Pansy would be getting a prefects badge. She thought that he stayed because of 'moral support'. Like what the actual eff even is that?

'Since she was the only Slytherin running, the Slytherin house prefect is...' Dumbledore was hesitant. But it wasn't for a dramatic effect, 'Pansy Parkinson.'

Draco tried his best to hide his smirk from hearing the Headmasters disappointment. It was way to hard. Nobody really suspected it.   
Cause she's dumb as fuck.  
But he still gave a small clap for her. She finally did something right.

-

This chapter is kinda short. Kinda suckish.   
But you're gonna love itttt 

Be patient child. 

Like comment and vote!


	12. Snitch

Gryffindor common room  
Second day of school (still)  
9:35 pm

As soon as she got there, she bolted to her dorm. She just couldn't handle seeing Ron!  
Throughout the rest of the dinner, he wouldn't even look at Hermione. And what's worse? His bitch Lavenfish wouldn't stop giving her death glares.  
Like please gurl who the fuck you think you is?

Hermione plopped down on her bed face first and let out a groan. But then she realized something.   
At least now I won't have to sleep near Lavender. Prefects get their own suites. YASSSSSSS.   
Kinda sad. Kinda depressing. But at least I'll be free of her. 

And her loud ass snores 

Hermione got out of bed to grab her things to go to the prefect's common room. Which wasn't hard to do because most of her things were still in the trunk.   
Maybe I can take a late night walk around the halls to clear my mind. And I won't even get in trouble since I now have a later curfew (12 am), unlike other kids who have a 9 pm curfew.

Hermione-1 Lavender-0

Hehe. 

Plus, I like never see the school during night time. So why not? Right? 

-

Slytherin common room   
9:35 pm

To Draco's surprise, Pansy was in a festive mood.   
Why, you may ask?   
Wouldn't you be upset that she got prefect? Or ashamed?   
No. After she realized what she has done, she found out that prefects get their own suites.   
Draco was actually scared of the smile she put on her face when Pansy heard this.

 

'Maybe we can... you know... hang out.' She said to Draco with a wink, 'since now I have a room to myself.'

'That's disgusting,' Blaise whined and covered his ears. 'If you guys want to have sexy talk, get a room!'

Pansy looked at him with a dumbfounded look with a complete set of narrowed eyes and an open mouth.   
And then she slapped the back of his head.

'Bloody hell Pansy!'

'Shut up Blaise."

'Honestly, you both need to shut up. My father is on the verge of death and you two are bickering like there's no tomorrow!'  
He gave them the death stare that he knew would send chills down their spine.   
He knew it would for it was "a Malfoy thing".

"Now you know the plan. I'm going to sneak out, to see what's wrong with my dad; only for a couple of hours, and I need to be sure that I can trust you both to make sure NOBODY finds out."  
Draco told them this and was pleased to see both of their heads nod vigorously.  
Good. 

'Great. I'll be at the astronomy tower because nobody will be able to see me through there and just below it is the shack where they keep the broomsticks. I'll fly away.'

-  
9:45 pm

'Where are you going?' Harry called out from the Gryffindor common room.   
Hermione put down her trunk, which was levitating in the air.

'I'm going to the prefect's common room,' she replied like it was an obvious answer.   
Duh

'Wait, what?' Harry asked as he got up from his seat, 'prefects have their own place?'

'And individualized rooms,' Hermione continued for him.

'Bloody hell,' he replied, falling back to his chair, 'If I'd known that, I would've done run for prefect.'

'No you wouldn't,' Hermione smiled and resumed with levitating her trunk out the door.

But then she remembered something.

'Soooo. You and Cho, huh?' Hermione questioned as she turned around to face him yet again.

'Oh uh, yea hehe. Who woulda thought?'  Harry replied slyly.

'And you didn't think to share this with me?' She asked.

Hermione knew that she was supposed to be mad at Harry because of breaking Ginny's heart, but he was so fucking clueless about her feelings that she couldn't stay mad at him because it just didn't make sense.

'Must have slipped my mind.' Harry said, resuming to his prior activities.

Must have slipped my mind, my butt Hermione thought to herself.   
'So when exactly did you plan on telling me?' Hermione asked playfully.

'I-I don't know. I guess I just wanted to keep it on the low because I want our relationship to be personal, not so out in the open, you know?'  
Good lie Harry, just make sure she knows it's not just for a fling. 

'Rightttt okay bye then,' and Hermione, yet again, was on her way out the Gryffindor common room with her levitating trunk.

***  
The stuff below shifts between Pansy and Hermione's POV when there is an: {-}  
***

She was not expecting this when she walked in.   
Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin queen, pureblood witch and a total badass getting her own prefects bedroom. Who woulda thought.   
First of all, it was HUGE.

-

Hermione walked in with her jaw hanging. She was not expecting her room to be this... elegant.

-

Wait. Is that a mini-fridge?

-

Extra parchment, quills, and ink?

-

My own KING SIZE FLIPPIN BED?!?

-

An unlimited-amount-of-books bookshelf?!?

-

Who knew the school could be my heaven? Pansy thought before she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep, completely forgetting about being Draco's cover-up.

-

I knew that school was heaven Hermione thought to herself as she made her way to the door for her walk through the corridors.

-

Draco was running out of time.   
He only just got out of the Slytherin common room and was already almost caught by Millicent.   
Shit.

As quickly and quietly as he could, he raced through the halls toward the tower, carrying extra blankets and ropes with him.

As soon as he got there, he got to work, tying and knotting together the ropes and blankets, creating a long enough strand to climb out the 70-foot tower.

Little did he know, a certain brunette would be coming his way. Very soon.

-

She took slow and evenly paced steps. Why would she need to rush?

But she eventually found her way to the stairs that lead up to the tower.   
And she started ascending; also with calm and gradual steps.

I hate fricking stairs.   
She thought to her self.  
They get me tired too fas- WHOA

During Hermione's tantrum, she forgot about the missing fifth step on the staircase.   
So her clumsy self-tumbled back to the ground. Creating a lot of noise that followed.

-

Draco stopped dead in his tracks.   
Someone else is here.   
He stood still for a while, to hear who this newcomer was then he remembered a disillusionment spell.

But then he remembered that he didn't have a wand. McGonagall took his own for a day.

 

He knew that the only way out of this one was to take that person down with his own clenched fists. whether it be a student, filch, or McGonagall, he didn't care, as long as if nobody else found out, and that secret would be taken with them to their graves. He heard the footsteps of the intruder getting closer- and closer - so close now and he saw the door threatening to open since he locked it from the inside.

He didn't move, he didn't blink, he didn't breathe. He did nothing.

He knew that very soon the witch or wizard behind the door would unlock the lock with a charm.

The door swung open. And out came-  
'Granger?'

'Wha- who is that?' The brunette asked.

Wow, she's clueless. That's a first.   
Thank Merlin it's dark so she can't really-

'Malfoy? Is that you? What in the blaze are you doing here, its past curfew for you!' She called out, coming closer to him to see him better.

Fuck she saw me. 

Draco put his arms down, but his clenched fists remained.' What do you want Granger?'

' I want to know what you're doing, obviously.' She replied with a dumbstruck look on her face like it was obvious that that was what she wanted.

'None of your business, mudblood.' He told her with a scowl.

She scoffed, 'a mudblood? Really? That's the best name you have for me? You've been using it for the past four years. I think it's time to get a new one. So lame.'

'What the actual fu-'

'But now since I'm a prefect, I have to report you to McGonagall at once.'

Hermione turned to leave but Draco was quick on his feet and he ran up in front of her, blocking the doorway.   
If Hermione rats out on me now, McGonagall will definitely take my wand away for a lot longer than a day.   
'You can't do that.' He told her and to prove that she wasn't going anywhere, he spread his arms across the door.

'You do you not have the authority to tell me what to do, Malfoy.' Hermione said, attempting to weave her way around him to get to the door.

Draco knew what her intention was, to find a way to the door, so he took a step towards her, closing most of the space between them.

She was staring at his chest. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden lack of distance he created. 'Get out of my way, Malfoy.'  
She said his name with sick hate, that he became hesitant and didn't realize that Hermione pushed him aside, and grabbed the door handle.

He grabbed her arm, 'I wouldn't do that if I were you.'

'And what are you gonna do about it?' She asked him looking at his eyes, then his arm on her arm, then his eyes once again.

'You don't want to know.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

He didn't say anything for a while, which just irritated Hermione. 'Let go of my arm, Malfoy.'  
She said, trying to break free from his strong clutch.

'Then don't tell McGonagall!' He replied, tightening his grip.

'I said let go!' She started to hit him with her free arm but realized it wasn't helping because he got angrier and spun her around with her braced arm, placing her back on his abdomen while still holding her arm.

Hermione couldn't breathe. Like actually though. She's never been attacked this way before. Usually, she had magic to help her out.   
*lightbulb*  
Hermione reached into her pocket for the wand and cried out as loud and much as she could,  
'EXPELLIARMUS!'  
Hermione felt the relief of not having hands all over her body.   
She turned from where she stood to where Draco was standing not too long ago.   
But he wasn't there.   
Instead, he flew out of the open window.   
And he was plummeting down.


	13. New news

Realization only hit Hermione when she let in the fact that she blasted the Slytherin out the window.   
She ran to the ledge to look down the side of the tower and saw the pale blonde rushing towards the ground. 

Draco was in shock. So much that he didn't process that he fell out the window... no- Hermione hexed him out the window.   
He didn't scream or yell. He didn't even see his life flash before his eyes like he heard others say when they thought they were gonna die. 

His back was towards the ground as his face faced the sky and the tower. He suddenly saw the brunette's bushy head pop out the window. He saw her take out her wand...  
And suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. 

Wingardium Leviosa  
Hermione kept the spell in her mind, which seemed like the only thing that could calm her panic.   
As he was now levitating faster towards her, she got ready to grab him and pull him inside.

Draco knew what was coming. She was going to pull him in through the window. He closed his eyes. 

As soon as Malfoy got close enough, Hermione wrapped her arms around his chest and hauled his firm body in. 

Hermione brought him in with much difficulty which made her lose her balance, making her fall. With him on top. 

He opened his eyes.   
He was no longer in the air, quickly descending to his death, rather he was on top of Hermione Granger, the mudblood and was on the floor. Their faces were close enough that he felt her warm and heavy breaths on his frozen, pale cheeks. 

Hermione Granger, muggleborn, mudblood, had saved him. 

-

Hermione was wide-eyed when she noted that Malfoy's body was on top of hers, once again. This time it was even more awkward than last time, since they were in such an intimate position.   
Her arms were on his hips while his hands, which were placed on either sides of her head, held up his body along with his knees. 

What was more awkward was that they just stared at each other for like 3 seconds before she opened her eyes in trauma and squirmed away. They were super close together. 

He got up when she wiggled her way out from under him and he wiped his pants, 'bloody hell, now I have to bleach my outfit clean since you touched it, you mudblood.' 

Hermione rolled her eyes,  
Once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy.   
'A thank you would be nice.' She pointed out. 'You know: thank you.'

'Fuck you.' Was what he said instead. 

'Ouch.' Hermione wasn't hurt by his remark, rather was confused does he really have a problem with me saving him?

Draco looked around, then started to walk out. 

'Hey! Whose gonna clean your mess?' She asked, running in front of him to block his path. 

'You are,' he replied, maneuvering his way out the door once again, this time successfully exiting the tower then closing the door behind him. 

Then he ran.   
He ran to he nearest boys bathroom as quickly and quietly as he could. 

He approached the sink and wash his face, then drying off.   
He placed his hands on the sides of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror.   
What the actual fuck is wrong with me? He thought to himself    
Why am I such an ass? All I had to say was thanks but since I'm a dick I guess not.

He put his head down. Ashamed. 

I have to be sure she doesn't  tell anyone I was trying to sneak out. 

-  
Hermione's prefect room  
11:34 pm

Hermione went straight to her room after the incident.   
So much for having a nice stroll to get my mind off things. 

First- Ron being as smart as a feather.   
Second- Lavender being a bitch to Hermione for NO REASON.   
Third- Ginny's probably pissed at Hermione for "expressing her feelings to Harry" who which by the way  
Fourth- IS DATING CHO?!?!  
Then- the newest edition to the FML journal: Draco Malfoy.   
She realized that he was trying to sneak out, so he assaulted her, by grabbing her arm so firmly and not letting her be.   
Then he started choking her and she was pressed too close to his body, which ended up that she was about to kill him when she hexed him out the window.   
But when she saved him, and they were together on the floor, she knew, by looking in his stormy grey eyes that he was grateful for it.   
Yet he still managed to be an ass about it.

-  
Slytherin common room  
11:34 pm

Draco woke up Blaise. He had a new plan.   
'Wake up mate! You look like a dog when you sleep I'm doing you a favor!' 

After what seemed like forever of screaming remarks like this and tussling and turning his friend over in his bed, Blaise woke up. 

'Bloody hell Malfoy what do you want from a sleeping man?!'

'First for starters, you are no man. Second, why the actual fuck are you sleeping when you were supposed to be my lookout?'

'Oh! I got tired.. and I didn't think anyone was going to go up the tower anyways.'

'Well somebody did it go up the tower you dimwit. That mudblood Granger. You are literally the worst.'

'HOLY MERLIN HOW DID YOU NOT GET IN TROUBLE?!? SHE WOULD'VE SO TOLD SOMEONE BY NOW AND YOU COULD BE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE-'

'Shut up! No need to yell!' Draco shushed, 'besides, that's where you come in. Since you're such a bad look out for me tonight, I need you to convince Parkinson to obliviate Granger since they both are in the prefects common room.'

Blaise let out a groan.   
'Fineeeee. But I'm only doing it since your wand got taken away and I feel somewhat remorse.'

'Gee thanks.'

-

Hermione's prefect room

That night, when she went to sleep, she had the worst dream yet.   
(*cue first chapter of this fanfic: dreams).   
Go to chapter one if you forgot what it's about. 

 

-

Heyy sorry this chapter was so suckish. But please comment and vote or whatever it means so much to me.   
Thank you so much to all of you!  
K bye  
Purp1enurp1e


	14. The inconvenient plan

Great Hall  
Third day of school (Wednesday)  
7:45 pm

Hermione was having mixed feelings about her feelings lately.

Wait... did that make sense?

When she went to the Great Hall this morning, she didn't know who to sit next to!  
The only option was to sit next to Ron, which was near the edge of the bench.

Great. Cause who likes sitting near those, right?   
She made her way to the end of the table and sat near Ron.

'Hi' He said glumly with a mouthful of food.

He hates me. He hates me. He hates me. He hates me for being prefect and not him.   
'Hi.'

 

He let out a weird noise- half grunt half burp- and continued on with the nine different meals that he was eating for breakfast. She wasn't in the mood to eat, especially after seeing- and hearing- Ron gobble his feast.

'so uh. how are you?'

'hungry.' was all he said as he continued eating.

Hermione sighed and looked away, 'right.'

-

'May I get my wand back now, professor?' He asked innocently, though inside, he was raging.

'Of course, Mr. Malfoy,' she said handing it back, 'maybe now you'll learn the value of respect.'

Especially elders. He thought to himself.  
As soon as he felt the smooth stick getting grasped into his skin, he let out a quick thank you and left.

That was so pointless. What was the point of taking my wand when your just gonna give it back? 

He walked on.

Now that I have my wand, I don't need Pansy to obliviate Granger for me. I could do that well on my own.

He walked into the great hall like he owned it and spotted Pansy and walked over to her.

 

'Change of plan, I'll obliviate Granger, you don't need to do anything.'

It's not like you did anything anyway he thought to himself

'Okay, fine. But do it quick before she tells someone.'

-

'you, know, I actually need to go to the bathroom... I forgot to- put my chapstick on.' Hermione told her ginger friend.

'Have fun,' he said glumly.

She got up from the bench and was headed for the door.

-

'I just need to find her- oh never mind, I see her walking out right now,' Draco said, getting up, wand in hand. 'Just my luck.'

-

As Hermione walked out of the hall and turned to the right to head for the bathroom, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

 

oh shit not this again

 

hermione reached to the hand covering her mouth and pulled it off with as much force as she could muster. she turned to face her culprit.

 

'Lavender must you always- Malfoy? What in the bloody world are you doing?'

he smirked at her, 'you never really were one to curse. Even now, you still refuse to do so.' as he said this, he walked closer to Hermione, making her walk backward into the wall. 

 

He was so close to her, she could feel his icy breath on her skin.

 

'I think we both know what I'm gonna do to you right now.'

Hermione, with her gaping mouth and wide eyes, was unresponsive.

'Since you clearly don't know, I'll just tell you.' he brought the wand to her face, 'I don't want you telling anyone of what you saw or did last night with me.'

Hermione finally found her voice, 'but I saved-'

'none of that crap. I don't want to hear it.'

'you're going to obliviate me, aren't you?'

'couldn't have said it better.'

 

Just as he was about to recite the charm, Hermione slapped the wand away.

'You shouldn't do that!'

'watch me.' he raised his wand again, but she slapped his wand away once more, but this time, aggressively pushing him away.

'You cant make me forget!'

'And why the bloody hell not?'

she didn't say why right away.

'Well, when I got back to my dorm, I wrote down what happened so I won't forget. I figured you'd want to obliviate me.'

he let out a frustrated grunt, 'if you tell anyone granger, I will tell people you were in on it.'

 

he smirked and leaned on the wall opposite of Hermione, with his arms crossed.

'Whats that supposed to mean?'

'It means that if you tell anyone of the tower, ill just kindly let them know that you were in on it.'

'In on it? that doesn't make sense. you know I saved you.'

'Ahhhh but in my story, you pushed me down the tower, felt somewhat guilty, then saved me.' 

 

He gave a little laugh when he saw her face.

'how do you suppose anyone will believe that story? it's absolutely ridiculous and-and... no one will believe it!'

'Oh, but they will. They don't call me a Malfoy for nothing.'

hermione scoffed, 'meaning?'

He got off the wall he was leaning on and walked towards her, this time even closer than the last and placed one arm on the wall above her head, 'i think we both know how I can be very... persuasive.'

she stared at him with shock, 'you wouldn't.'

'but I would, if you rat out on me, ill do the same to you. it's simple really. you'll just need to keep your big mouth shut.' as he said that to her, he removed his arm from the wall, and backed away. 'deal?'

she didn't say anything.

'I'll take that as a yes,' and at that, he left.

fuck, thought Hermione. I'm gonna be late for class.

Hagrid's Hut  
All fifth years  
8:32 am

 

'Late, Granger.' Hagrid called out in a cheery as soon as he saw Hermione running towards the class.

she decided not to make a lame excuse. so she said nothing.

 

she looked around and saw Malfoy laughing at her with his friends how in the world did he get here so fast?

'so as I was saying, I hope we have a great start to the year. Anyway! who can tell me what nikey-wikers are?'

 

-

Dumbledore's office  
8:32 am

'Hello, Headmaster.' she said, taking a seat in his grand office.

'Good morning professor Minerva. what is it that you wanted to speak to me of?'

-

'Oh! I know!' Luna exclaimed as she raised her hand high in the air. 'i know I know!'

Hagrid, wanting to challenge someone who didn't know, ignored Luna and her heightened hand.

-

'I just wanted to let you know that I highly advise some extra.. oh how do I say it... supervision to Mr. Malfoy, for I feel that this year would be different since the war is approaching so soon. I feel it in the air.'

-

'hmm? Anyone at all?'

\- 

 

'What are you trying to tell me, Professor? How do you think we should address the issue? I mean, there are many students- especially in the Slytherin house- that has to do with the rise of Voldemort.'

Professor McGonagall winced when Dumbledore said his name, 'as we know, Luscious Malfoy was very close to the Dark Lord. He may even be the only one the Dark Lord trusts. If Draco Malfoy is involved in any dark magic activity and influencing others to do so, we have to try our best to stop the guidance. he may, or may not, play a big role in this.'

Dumbledore turned around to gaze through the balcony to the view beyond, 'what do you suppose we do?'

She cleared her throat, 'well....'  
-

'How about you Mr. Malfoy! why don't you try answer the question?' Hagrid called out.

he wasn't even paying attention to what Hagrid asked him. he was too busy laughing at Luna with his friends.

what goons Hermione thought to herself as she watched them.

'MR. MALFOY!' He called out, then cleared his throat, 'please, answer the question.'

He stopped laughing at turned to his mentor with a smirk, 'I don't know'. And under his breath, he snarled, 'you big oaf.'

Hermione knew that he whispered the last comment to his peers, but it was loud enough that the whole class heard, excluding Hagrid.

She felt a rage go off inside her. 'Hey Malfoy! Shut up!' she called out.

he looked at her with wide eyes, as if it was a shoc k that she stood up for Hagrid. 'And what will you do about it, mudblood?'

The whole class gasped, including some Slytherins.

 

but yet again, Hagrid was oblivious to what was going on.

-

Ron felt guilty. Guilty of being so rude to Hermione, his best friend for the past couplla years. When he saw her stand up to Malfoy for Hagrid, Ron knew on the spot that Hermione Granger means well. If she stood up for Hagrid, how bad can she be?

plus, he was only mad at her for winning the prefects' title, he shouldn't have to be mad at her for standing up for someone.

So, with much effort, he decided to pass the kindness and put aside his anger and put forward his strengths.

'Don't call her that!' He accused Malfoy.

'And what will you do, Weasle?' Malfoy sneered. he knew how much the Weasleys hated being called that. especially Ron Weasley.

Ron took a step forward, ready to fight, but a hand crossed in front of him, blocking his path.

 

he looked at who the intruder was. It was Hermione.

'I don't need your help.' She snarled. and she didn't want it, especially after how he was treating her lately. she knew that deep down Ron was trying to make amends for the lack of compassion he's been giving her lately, but Hermione didn't want it anymore. she didn't want Ron, especially if he was going to act like a 5-year-old constantly. 'I'm fine on my own.'

All the Slytherins heard this and made an overly exaggerated 'OOOOOOOOO'.

Hagrid heard the commotion and shouted, 'QUIET RIGHT NOW!'

'Fine, whatever, be like that.' Ron said disappointedly. he turned around and went to the back of the class. 

 

He suddenly didn't feel so guilty anymore. If Hermione didn't want him? fine! so be it.

'haha! looks the mudblood doesn't want her rodent boyfriend to stand up for her!' cried Malfoy.

'He's not a rodent, and he's not her boyfriend!' cried lavender from somewhere near to where Ron was standing, 'he's mine!'

before Draco could reply, Hagrid yelled 'ENOUGH!'

the class fell silent.

the only noise was coming from an owl's wings. hagrid looked up and watched it glide from the castle, coming closer to his hut.

Hermione looked up too and watched the beautiful bird, cutting through the air and coming to a near stop, just above Hagrid's head. He reached up to the bird and Hermione only now realized that the creature before her held a note in his claw. 

 

Hagrid gently took the note from the predator, and read it out-loud, 'I am terribly sorry to interrupt your class, but will you please send Mr. Draco Malfoy-' Hagrid was cut off but the Slytherins, who once again, made an obnoxious 'OOOOOO' and looked at their classmate. '-and Ms. Hermione Granger.' There was an even bigger 'OOOOOOO' and Hermione felt all eyes on her.

 

'Signed, Professor Dumbledore.'

oh shit. I'm in trouble, thought Hermione as she looked at Malfoy and saw the fury in his eyes.

-

some hallway:

'So did you tell anybody?'

'Hmm? tell anybody what?'

Hermione and Draco were walking together to the headmaster's office.

'don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking about.' he gaped.

 

when he saw that she wasn't playing dumb shes actually dumb he said, 'well obviously you told someone- you know... about last night.'

she stopped right in her tracks, so he stopped too. 'You didn't tell, right?' he was asking in a frantic tone.

'No, I didn't.'

'So why the bloody hell are we here?!'

'i don't know! well just have to find out then, huh!' she stormed off in front of him. She didn't hear what he had t say next. All she heard was something about girls and their periods.

-

Five minutes later  
Dumbledores office door

'How are we supposed to get in when there's no doorknob?' The blonde asked out loud.

Hermione knew that there was no door knob. But she also knew that the way inside was a password, grape nibbler, but didn't tell him that.   
All prefects get the password.   
Instead of satin it out loud in front of Malfoy, for he was afraid that he would take advantage of it, she simply knocked.   
On the third knock, the doors opened, revealing an eagle.   
But that was not all, the eagle was revolving upwards, flashing stairs after it.

With her quick thinking, Hermione hopped on a step and was revolving with the eagle towards the door.   
Draco, who only now realized what was happening, came in after her.   
After what seemed like forever, they came to a stop and approached the door.

It's my turn to knock, Draco thought to himself as he went past Hermione and knocked three times.   
The door quickly responded by opening slowly.   
'You may come in,' a voice boomed.   
Draco gulped and took a step forward.   
-  
-  
-  
When Hermione walked in, not only did she see Dumbledore, standing all-mighty.   
But she also saw Professor Minerva, with her cat-like features. What could this possibly be about?

'Good morning, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger,' Dumbledore called from behind his desk.

'Good morning sir,' Draco replied. 

Hermione noticed how he was avoiding eye contact with Professor Minerva. Has she done something to him?

As if she were reading Hermione's mind, Professor Minerva said, 'we're very sorry to pull you out of class like this but i fear that we need to tell you both something. please, take a seat.'

Hermione snitched on me! She got me in trouble! Draco thought to himself as he quietly took a chair next to the bush-head next to him.

'Don't worry, you two are not in any sort of trouble.'

Well then, I spoke too soon Draco thought to himself. 

'So then why are we here?' He asked as innocently as he could.

'Well, Professor Minerva and I has decided on behalf of the houses being united, and I'm behalf of unity throughout the school, we've decided... something that you may think inconvenient, but will benefit later on-'

He's ranting thought Hermione. 

Professor Minerva cut off the wise wizard midsentence, 'Hermione, we would like you to tutor Draco.'

-

Comment your thoughts   
Give it a star   
Don't be shy  
I won't be too far.

*please disregard the cringe


	15. Coincidence?

'What?!?' The two students called out, getting up from their chairs.

'Please, stay seated.' Dumbledore said gently.   
They both obeyed.

'We noticed how Mr. Malfoy was failing his Transfiguration class last year' Professor Minerva told Hermione, 'and we thought you could tutor him to help him with this year.'  
'Yes, but why me? What do I have to do anything with him?' She whined.   
She saw from the corner of her eyes how the blond rolled his.

'We figured if someone from another house tutored him, there would be a greater alliance. And since you are the brightest witch in Gryffindor, it seemed appropriate to pair you two together.'

'Why must it be from Gryffindor? Why not Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff?' Draco asked, trying to not lose his cool even though he was filled with rage.

Hermione knew the answer to that but didn't say it out loud. In fact, nobody said the answer out loud. Instead, Dumbledore said, 'we also picked you, Hermione, because you are prefect. And as you may know, prefects are the role models of the school.'

She nodded her head, 'yes, I'm aware.'

'Perfect! Then you may start this week. At least two hours a week is advised.' Professor McGonagall said. 'And if either of you refuses to do the requirements, will both get three detentions for each time you miss a tutor session. Okay now have a good day!'

-

Hermione and Draco didn't say anything for a while when they left the office.

Until Draco broke the silence;

'Well, what the bloody hell was that?'

'Huh?'

'Don't "huh" me Granger, I didn't stutter.'

'Oh shut up.'

He ignored her and continued,   
'I mean, like why is this necessary at all? They both think you're going to be able to tutor me? Like hell you are!'

'Well actually-'

'Don't even,' he cut her off, 'just don't. We'll start on Friday, in the library at 5.'

Before she had time to respond, he stalked away, with only the clicks of his shoes on the stone floor left behind.

'Ugh. So dramatic.' She scoffed to herself as she went the other direction.

-

30 minutes later

'YOU WHAT!?!?' Hermione heard Pansy Parkinson yell throughout the halls.

'Shush Pansy! It's not that big a deal,' Hermione then heard Blaise Zabini say.

'Not that big a deal? Are you dysfunctional?'

Hermione turned the corner at saw a small mob of people surrounding the hysterical Slytherin.

'And you just let this happen?' Hermione saw Pansy turn towards someone that she couldn't see since someone's head was blocking her from the view.

'Just listen to Zabini, it's not that big a deal. Plus, you're causing a scene.' At this, Pansy turned around in a circle to see the couple dozen kids staring at her in a startled way. Then her angry eyes landed on Hermione.

'You.'

'Me? What in the name of Merlin did I do?' Hermione asked defensively.

Pansy pointed a finger at her, 'you did this.'  
When she said this, the gathering the students parted, making a visible path between Hermione and pansy. When they parted, Hermione saw that the person pansy was talking to was none other than... Draco Malfoy.

'Oh is this about the tutor thing? Don't play stupid, I had no part in that decision nor do I like it.'

'First of all, I'm not "playing" stupid,-'

You aren't playing stupid, you just are stupid. Hermione thought.

'Second, I don't like how you're the one that tutors him! I'm prefect, I should be the one to do that! We are in the same house!'

No shit

Hermione scoffed, 'I don't like it either, believe me.'

'Oh shut up.' Pansy snapped in a rude tone that made Hermione put her foot down and say enough. 

'Why do you care? Feeling intimidated?'

The surrounding kids made the familiar OOOOOOO sound. Then they all faced Pansy.

'Not in the slightest.' she said confidently. Then, the strangest, most random thing happened. 

 

Pansy walked up to Draco, placed her hand behind his head and pulled him close so that she was kissing him.

Hermione stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do as Malfoy and Parkinson were having a makeout sesh and hearing the immature teenagers around her go once again OOOOOO.

when they were finally done and parted, Hermione quickly said, 'Good, then I'll be on my way,' and she pushed past the mob and Pansy.   
Little did she know that all of her friends were a part of the mob, silently watching.

-

'We have to do something about Hermione.' Harry whispered to Ron. 'She isn't safe if she has to tutor Malfoy.'  
Lavender, which was next to Ron, overheard Harry and said, 'she can take care of herself. Right, Ron?'  
He let out a strange noise and nodded his head, 'uh uh'. But he wasn't paying attention to his girlfriend, instead, he was looking at his sister, who was across from him in the crowd.

-

'This is absolutely ridiculous,' Ginny whispered to no one in particular.

'Tell me about it.' A voice said to her left. It was Blaise Zabini. 'She's one of my best friends and all that, but she's fricken crazy.'   
Ginny caught on that he was talking about Pansy.

'Oh uhhh...'

He smiled at her speechlessness and smirked, 'see you around, Red.'

She watched him leave.   
Wait did he just call me Red?

-

Five minutes later

Hermione was furious. When she walked into her room, she slammed the door shut.   
Thank Merlin I have my own room.   
She didn't have the energy to go to class, but she knew deep down that if she didn't, she would hate herself.   
She threw her face into her pillow and screamed, relieving herself of whatever emotion she was feeling. And it felt good.   
Sighing, she got up and straightened her robes.   
Then went out the door and went to her next class.

-

Library

'what the hell was that Pansy?' Draco asked furiously.

She looked up from her seat and shrugged, 'what the hell was what Draco?'

'You know exactly what! you humiliated me in front of all of those people!'

She brought her eyebrows together and asked, 'i did? how?'

'How are you so stupid?' he asked, but not loud enough for her to hear. 'you tried eating my face off!'

she got off from her chair, 'listen, I'm sorry. maybe I can help you forgive me?'

draco suspected what she was going to say but insisted that she offer anyway, 'what did you have in mind?'

She smiled greedily and bit her lip.

-

Eight hours later  
6:13 pm 

Draco Malfoy needed a distraction. And fast.

'Hey pansy,' he called out to her. for some unknown reason, she was hanging out with Blaise and him in the Slytherins common room, 'why are you here again? you literally have your own common room.'

she shrugged, 'its boring there with only three other people.'

he realized she was right. Pansy literally has to deal with a Hufflepuff, a Ravenclaw, and granger.

'wanna chill?' he asked innocently.

he saw from the corners of his eyes that Blaise put his head in his hand, but didn't say anything.

'Oh I don't know, I was just gonna shower and all...'

'ill come with,' he said getting up and leaving.

Pansy turned to Blaise, who just stared in disgust.

'What?' she asked then followed Malfoy out the door.

-

Hermione decided to skip dinner that night. She almost forgot how hard Hogwarts could get, especially now that she's a prefect and she's in her fifth year.   
All she wanted to do was sleep but decided that a nice bath is very much needed.  
She grabbed her brush, towels, and slippers and walked out of her room and headed for the prefect's bathroom.

-

five minutes later

 

prefects grand bathroom.

the door was locked. Hermione Granger was in her unusual element of confusion. the door was locked. She put her ear to the door, attempting to hear the reason as to why it would be locked in the first place.

and she heard... nothing.

she let out a scoff and pulled out her wand, pointing it to the knob. 'Alohomora.'

-

Pansy gasped, 'did you hear that?'

Draco was too busy kissing her neck to realize that she said anything.

'I said that I heard something,' she told him.

'hm? Oh, it was nothing, don't worry about it,' he replied, and before she would argue with him, he kissed her mouth.

-

hermione thought she heard voices when she opened the door, but decided to brush it off and walked inside, closing the door behind her. she went to the left, where she knew where the bath would be and-

'OH MY- WHAT IN THE WORLD- OH MERLIN!'

She saw Pansy and Draco remove themselves from each other's lips. Pansy was sitting on the bench in the tub leaning on the wall, as Malfoys hands were on the sides of her, caging her in.

'Told you I heard something,' Pansy murmured to the blonde.

'WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN-'

'Okay that's enough yelling don't you think?' Malfoy asked her.

'Don't be an arse.'

'Gasp! Look pansy the mud blood said a bad word!'

'Did you just say gasp?' Pansy chuckled. She put a hand on her face and pulled him down to kiss her but-

'No. Fricken. WayDoYouThinkYoureDoingThatHere.' Hermione said quickly. 'Can't you get out? Like now?'

'Very well,' Malfoy sighed, 'if you insist.'

He's calm, thought Hermione, too calm. What's he playing at?

'Just hand me a towel would you?' He asked roughly.

'Why would you need a- are you naked?!' Hermione asked with wide eyes.

'What did you expect?' He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Are you serious?' Hermione looked at Pansy, 'is he serious?'

'Want to check?' He asked with a smirk.   
Then Pansy slapped his bare chest.   
'Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?'

'You're not for any other girl to look at.' She said with a mixture of fact and innocence.

'I'm disgusted,' Hermione said, throwing her towels to where the Slytherins were.

'Don't be jealous,' Malloy said, reaching to grab a towel.

'Believe me, I wouldn't dream of kissing Pansy.' Hermione answered, hearing a scoff from Parkinson herself.

'That's funny and all but- turn around, would you? He asked her quite rudely.

'Why, so you could shut the door behind me?'

'That doesn't sound like such a bad idea,' Pansy murmured under her breath.

Malfoy held up the towel, 'so I can wrap this around me properly. Duh. I mean, if you want to, you can look, but I'd never thought were the type to be... freaky. Didn't think that you were into that stuff,' he finished with a smirk.

'What stuff?' She asked frantically. When she saw her raise his eyebrows in a mocking gesture, she knew. Hermione let out a loud breath and crossed her arms, to show the lack of patience she was getting. 'Fine, but make it quick.' she turned around and heard bodies emerging from the water. 

'There, see? that wasn't so bad,' she heard Draco say from behind her. Then she felt his body heat against hers and he whispered, 'and by the way, we both know that I wasn't talking about kissing Pansy.' 

Hermione turned her head as much as she could towards him, but he was standing behind her, making her unable to look at him in the face. 'But even Pansy wouldn't kiss a mudblood like yourself.'

And at that, he left. With Pansy behind him, who didn't seem to hear him whispering to the Gryffindor. She snarled 'you ruin everything, mudblood!' behind her as she left, and slammed the door shut behind her. 

-

what did you think of this chapter?

leave a comment on your thoughts

or give this chapter a star or whatever

it means so much

thanks, bye!


	16. The First of Many

Great Hall  
7:23 am  
Fourth day of school  
Thursday

'Pansy,' Draco whispered to Pansy, who was sitting next to him.

'What?' She asked harshly because she doesn't like to be disturbed while she eats.

'So do you want to hang out tonight? Since last night we were so rudely interrupted with the whole bath-tub thing...'

Pansy swallowed her food and looked at him, 'fine. but tonight we're in my room, got it?'

The blonde looked at her with a smirk, 'got it.'

pansy went back to eating and Draco turned to his other side, where Blaise was sitting. And he noticed something... strange.

Is Blaise Zabini staring at... Weasley? Not just any Weasley. The girl, Ginny.

Draco roughly hit his friend's shoulder, 'are you ill?'

Blaise, who shook his head out of his daze replied, 'no... why?'

Malfoy nodded his head towards the redhead but didn't say anything.

'hmm...' Blaise didn't know what to say, or how to reply.

'You can't stare at the enemy like that.' Draco told him calmly, 'in fact, you cant stare at anybody. you can only stare at me.'

'Shove off, Malfoy,' Blaise replied playfully with a nudge of his shoulder.

'Aww, does someone have a crush?'

'Aww does someone want me to punch them?'

That made Malfoy laugh but he didn't say anything else.

-

'Sooo,' Ginny started to say. She didn't know how to start talking to Hermione. 'How's the prefect thing going?'

'Hm? Oh, it's good, we had a couple meetings and stuff.' Hermione replied. She didn't want her excitement to get in the way of Ginny talking to her, so she kept it to herself.

'And the whole dorm room change? It doesn't bother you?' Ginny asked; she was just trying to make conversation.

'Well, I like it a lot. Even though sometimes it gets lonely. But I'm too busy with school and such to worry about that.'

Ginny nodded her head in an understanding manner. She decided to let her anger towards Hermione subside. Her friend needed her.

-

That night  
11:34 pm

Draco snuck around easily before during the nighttime in Hogwarts, so why should tonight be any different?   
He was heading to the prefect's common room area to get to Pansy's bedroom. To you know... hang.

Well anyway, when he got to the common room, which was huge by the way, even if it's only for four people, he remembered Pansy saying that her room was on the right side. Bummer, there were two doors on the right wall. So Draco, using his intuition, walked to the nearest door, into the one nearest to him, and quietly opened the door.   
It was dark inside, but he saw the shape of a girl in the bed, sleeping.   
'Pansy,' he whispered, 'I'm here.' He closed the door behind him and hopped on the bed, putting an arm around the sleeping beauty.   
'Wake up!' He whisper-shouted.

-

Hermione was in a light sleep. For she was pretty sure she felt something wrap around her body.   
'What was that noise? Is that whispering?' She thought to herself. 'Why does this feel so... familiar?'  
She opened her eyes a little. There was nothing in front of her, but she felt the heat of something come from behind her. Not something, someone.   
She turned around quickly, and let her eyes adjust to the person next to her.

'It's about time you woke up, Pansy,' Hermione heard a recognizable voice say.

'Pansy??? Who the heck- wait is that a boy?' Hermione asked herself. She couldn't see very well in the lack of light.   
Before she could say anything, the body released itself from Hermione's.   
but then she heard a different noise... is that a belt unbuckling?   
She was in panic mode. She grabbed her wand from her nightstand, 'Lumos!' She yelled.

'Ah! Are you trying to blind me- Granger?'   
Hermione saw her victim. It was none other than... Draco Malfoy. How convenient.

'What are you doing in here? Are you insane?' She practically yelled, which made the blonde stumble off of her bed.

'Uhh wrong room?' He simply said.   
Hermione pointed her wand towards him. He had no shirt on, instead, his bare skin showed a six pack.   
His belt was still on, but was unbuckled and hanging on the loops.

'Get out, would you?' She asked impatiently, 'I need my beauty sleep, which you clearly interrupted.

'I don't think beauty sleep will help that face. You need a beauty coma,' he thought to himself but held it in.   
'Right.' Was all he answered. as one of her arms was trying to blind him with the light of her wand, he saw her covering her body with the blanket with the other, but she didn't do a very good job at it, for he got a good glimpse of her silk nightgown. 'cute PJs, by the way.'

'Malfoy, I swear to Merlin if you don't get out, I will personally cut of your-' 

'Alright, enough said.' Draco left as quickly as he could, he didn't want to push her buttons because, the kiss up that she is, would snitch on him faster than it would take Crabbe and Goyle to eat a fruitcake. And that's pretty fuckin' fast.

 

At this point, Draco didn't even want to chill with Pansy for the night, for some reason, he wasn't in the mood.   
So he ignored the second door that was on the right wall and left.

-

The next morning  
Friday (first tutor session)   
Great hall  
7:18 am

Draco was just eating his food peacefully when

-slap-

Pansy Parkinson slapped him in front of the few Slytherins sitting at the table near them. Ohhh was she a goner.

'What the fuck pansy!' Draco shouted and got up from his seat. To be honest, it didn't even hurt. But to slap him in front of all these people? That's the fricken end of you.

'We need to have a talk. Now!' She yelled, as she turned her back and headed for the doors.

'I think she wants you to follow her,' Blaise whispered to his friend.

'No shit Sherlock.' He replied angrily and stormed after the girl.

Meanwhile...

'I have to tell you the craziest thing that happened last night.' Hermione was about to tell Ginny what happened with Malfoy the night before (you know, when he was sneaking into her room and mistaken to her for pansy) as they were descending the stairs and headed for the Great Hall.   
Hermione realized the other day that Ginny didn't want to stay mad at her, so she's trying to bring their friendship back.

'What?' The redhead asked.

As Hermione was telling Ginny of what happened the other night when Malfoy barged into her room, thinking it was Pansy's, those very two Slytherins were talking...

A couple halls beyond the Great Hall, Pansy urged to slap Malfoy again.

'What were you thinking?' She questioned him.

'You have to elaborate on that. I have no idea what you mean.' He replied coolly.

'What I mean is that you can't just ask me to "hang out" then not show up, Draco!' She told him.

But he wasn't listening, for there were two witches descending the nearby staircase. Pansy looked at where he was looking.   
Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

'Ugh,' Pansy started to say, 'she's always interfering.'

Draco understood what she meant. Granger seemed to be conflicted in anything Draco-Pansy. It was like... an annoying fate.

-

As Hermione was talking, Ginny interrupted, 'uhh, Hermione? Don't make it obvious when you look, but Malfoy and Parkinson are right there- I SAID DON'T MAKE IT OBVIOUS!'

Hermione cocked her head to the side so far that she could've fallen on her face. Thank Merlin she didn't.   
'Ugh whatever,' Ginny heard her friend say, 'let's just go.'

Hermione walked as fast as she could to avoid the Slytherin's stares. But then, 'Granger!' She heard Malfoy call out. She turned around to his way to face him. 'Today at five. Meet me in the library.'

'To meet him in the library? Why would I do that?' Hermione asked herself but was answered when he said,

'You know... for the tutoring thing?'

She nodded her head and left to the Great Hall with Ginny right behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Pansy hit Malfoys chest to get his attention.

'Ow!' He said turning back to her, 'what's the deal with you and hitting me?'

'The "deal" is that your willing to be around mudbloods like her, but not around girls like me.'

'Whatever, Pansy.' He said as he turned around and left for his dorm.

-

5:01 pm  
Library

Who woulda thought that the brightest witch of our age was capable of being late?  
Certainly, Draco Malfoy didn't.   
He was waiting by the entrance of the library, not wanting to step foot in the house of books without the need by his side.   
He glanced in.  
'Maybe she's already in there?' He thought to himself.   
When he turned back, he saw, down the corridor, a bushy-haired witch running his way.   
'It's about time, Granger. Was starting to think that you were gonna bail on me.'

'Why- *gasp*- would you- *sigh*- think that?' She asked as she came to a stop near him.

'Whatever. Let's go,' he commanded her and was pleased when she obediently followed. 

-

hermione granger was nervous. for what, you may ask? she didn't know herself if we're being completely honest. but let's face it, she's going to have to start tutoring Malfoy for the rest of the year. what fun. but she didn't trust this kid; never did, and probably never will. 

As she was following him to - hopefully, the back of the library, where they would be unseen- she spotted them. 

 

'Malfoy, we can't tutor here.'

he turned around with a pissed look on his face, 'and why would that be?'

she didn't answer, instead, she looked at the red-head and blonde, snogging in the corner. 

he followed her eyes and spotted them as well. 'well- why, this is quite interesting... the mudblood is jealous of the sickening sight of the weasel and the petty blonde-'

'I'm not jealous!' she almost yelled.

Draco Malfoy wasn't dumb. 'Of course you're not,' he simply said, 'so I guess you wouldn't mind if we go to them and-' 

'No need for that, really!' Hermione told him as she circled him to block his path of going anywhere near the couple. 'In fact, we don't even have to do the tutoring thing here.'

'where do you suppose we do it then? hmm? on the roof of Hagrid's hut?' he asked sarcastically.

'What? No nothing like that. I was thinking somewhere... more private?' she said, looking up to face him.

he had a really bad feeling about this but chose to ignore his intuition. 'very well then,' he told her, 'lead the way.' 

-

hermione opened the prefect's door common room, 'here we are,.' she said with fake excitement. 'we're gonna go to my dorm room-you already know where it is since you... you know.' 

'very funny granger. hilarious, even. Ha ha... ha'

'well Malfoy, I didn't think you had such a great sense of humor.'

 

'... I don't.' he said glumly. 

Walking into her room for the second time let Draco look at his surroundings more. the night before, when he snuck in here, he didn't really have a good glimpse of anything. it was dark in the room and he was in it for a couple minutes. he saw a huge bed in front of him, a desk to his left and- 

'a mini-fridge? you guys have a mini fridge?' he exclaimed, running to the prized possession and opening it. 

'no don't touch it-' she complained but was cut off when he found the-

'WHIPPED CREAM?!' He was so excited. He hadn't had this deliciousness since he was a child. he popped off the lid and squirted a good amount into his mouth. 'Mmmm. best. day. ever,' he said sarcastically. he laid down on the bed and surged more goodness into his mouth, but quickly recoiled when his head hit something under him. 'What the- what the fuck is this?' He asked her, holding up the victim. it was a complex looking piece of tin and glass but before he could examine it more, Hermione snatched it away and quickly said:

'That, Malfoy, would be my cell phone.' 

 

When she saw that he had no idea what she was saying, she sighed and explained, ' it's the way I can communicate with my family. the muggle way.'

he nodded his head in understandment, then continued to down the whipped cream.

'wow,' Hermione said with her arms crossed, 'I didn't know you were into muggle food.'

he looked up at her, 'muggle food?'

'well yeah,' she shrugged. 

he got up, 'what makes you think that this is made by muggles?' he asked, walking towards her.

'well.. wh- what makes you think it wasn't?' she asked, with slight anxiety.

'this,' Draco told her, holding up the bottle to her face, 'was made by none other than Theodor Whipped, the wizard who created and founded whipped cream.' 

'Ugh, whatever,' she sighed.

'you know,' Draco started to tell her with his mouth half full with another round of cream, 'you're actually, under all those layers of annoyingness-,'

'annoyingness isn't a word,-' Hermione quickly told him.

'you're actually a pretty good person.' he simply said.

'umm, thanks?'

'in fact,' he said getting up, and placing the whipped cream on top of the fridge, 'i think you're too good of a person, you know?'

'no not really,' Hermione said, getting slightly nervous.

'its as if you were... stainless.' he told her mockingly. 

 

'what?' Hermione was really confused but she had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

'I mean, have you ever even kissed a guy?' he teased her, stepping closer.

'wh-why do you care?' she stammered. he seemed to be having an effect on her just then- she was close to being speechless.

'I don't,' he said in a hard way, 'just curious.' he was still walking towards her, with slow and even steps.

 

but soon his regulated stride would make Hermione, once again, back up into a wall.

he lazily put an arm next to her face, relaxing on the wall, 'i bet-,' he started with a pesky grin.

 

all Hermione could do was stare at him as he finished his sentence there it is, she thought to herself my voice is officially gone.

 

'-you wish you were in that bathtub and not Pansy.' he finished, whispering the remainder of what he had to say in her ear, with a sneer.

you crossed the line, Draco Malfoy

'shove off,' she pushed him harshly, but he barely moved, so instead of him getting out of her way, she maneuvered herself from his aura. 'you know, Malfoy, your teasing is getting quite old. you keep on using the same shit over and over again.'

'Ooo she curses now? you ought to watch that mouth granger or-' 

'or what?' she challenged.

he stepped closer to her once again but not in the seductive way as before, 'ill tell everyone how you tried to kiss me just now, which I know you want to.' 

'first of all, Malfoy,' she said his name with disgust, 'i think we both know that I never tried anything on you. secondly, I will not let you tell me what to do, I'm not your pet. and thirdly, I do not wish to ever speak of the bathtub situation ever again, especially with you. understood?'

he gruffed in response. He didn't like when others thought they had control over him but before he could say anything, the brunette quickly said:

'very well then, let's get to tutoring.' she chirped. 

'very well then let's get tutoring,' he mimicked quickly.

'your like that annoying little brother I never had.'

Authors note:

 

thank you so much for reading! don't forget to leave a comment and star this chapter!

also: I totally made up the name Theodor Whipped for the whipped cream thing. creds to the actual founder, whoever you are.


	17. Sneaky Sneaky

**Saturday**   
**Great Hall**   
**7:45 am**

'Yeah... she even had this thing called a "phone" like what the heck right?'

'Well if you ask me, that sounds a bit  _phony_  to me. Hehe, see what I did there?' Blaise looked back and forth between Pansy and Draco at his joke.

When he realized they were both looking at him with their lips tightened and looks of disappointment, he coughed and told Malfoy to, 'carry on.'

'Well, it's supposedly supposed to help communicate with muggles and could take pictures or something.'

Draco was pleased to see the look of impressment and shock on his friend's faces.

'But like did you actually get tutored?' Pansy asked him.

'Well yeah. It was brutal too. She kept on going on and on about how my form was wrong or something. But to be honest, I wasn't paying the slightest attention, which kept on throwing her off, hilarious by the way- how she got angry. I just wanted to leave.' Malfoy daydreamed into the distance, remembering the event s from the night before.

'I'm glad it's over for now,' Pansy told him innocently. she decided to use the chance to take his hand and hold it in a motherly gesture. Surely he would appreciate the attention, right?

-

From a distance, Harry was glaring at the blonde Slytherin with hate in his frown.

'Harry,' Hermione started, 'stare any more and you'll grow wrinkles and gray hairs like an old person.'

'Then an old man I shall be,' he simply said, 'eating tater tots and applesauce all day long,' he continued glumly.

She slapped his shoulder to get his attention, 'whats wrong?' she asked, but he refused to answer.

she hit him again, this time harder, 'Harry, don't make me hit you again- whats wrong?'

He looked at her and gave her the same stare as he was to Malfoy, 'what isn't wrong? Malfoy, the most annoying and arrogant person here- other than snape- is getting tutored by you. you need to be careful, Hermione.' his voice was soft on the last sentence and he no longer glared at her with dangerous eyes, only eyes of his understanding.

She didn't say anything. instead, she just looked down at her breakfast and continued eating.

Harry looked back at his enemy but saw something strange: as Malfoy was staring off into the distance, Pansy, being the clingy person that she was, wanted to hold his hand.

She reached for him, but he flinched, quickly moving his left arm away from her.

From where Harry was seated, he could hear the blonde snarl to her, 'are you crazy? someone could have seen.. you know.. the thing.'

Harry thought to himself, ' _what thing_?  _Could it be a... perhaps, but I shouldn't place assumptions like this so quick... but I think so..._ '

'what do you mean-' he heard Pansy whine, 'oh right. that. I almost forgot.'

'How could you "almost forget", Pansy!' he almost shouted but held himself in. he didn't want to make a scene. Harry looked away from Malfoy as the blonde was scanning the room for any eyes on them.

'Let's talk in the library. I'll tell Blaise as well.' Harry eavesdropped.

He looked to his left and saw the three mischievous Slytherins walk out, 'ill be right back,' Harry told Hermione, getting up from his seat, not leaving his eyes off his hunt.

'where are you going?-' she asked but he was out.

-

Harry was used to running; away from Dudley, the Dursleys, even from Snape. But it was hard to run all the way to your dorm room, grab your invisibility cloak, then run back downstairs to the library, all in a matter of 2 minutes.

When he got to his destination, he quickly pulled his cloak over his head and crept in quietly to where he saw the three victims huddled in a corner, mid-conversation.

'I told you already, I'm pretty sure we can do it tonight, around eleven thirty, perhaps. The whole plan.' Harry overheard Malfoy tell his colleagues.

'Even the... last part?' Blaise asked his friend.

'Yes. But first, we need to take the files.' Draco replied.

 _'what files?'_ Harry thought.

He saw Malfoy stiffen up and turned towards his direction, 'who's there?'

 _Oh shit, I just said that out loud, he heard me._ Harry took a quick sarcastic note-to-self to not think out loud when wearing an invisibility cloak.

'Did you hear that?' Malfoy called to his friends. 'Someone's here.' He got up, creeping closer to Harry's direction, which made him hold his breath and stand as still as a statue.

'Let's just go, we'll talk in a more private place,' Pansy told the boys, getting up from her seat.

'yea let's go,' Blaise said, following the pursuit.

After what seemed like ever- Draco sighed loudly and turned to his friends, 'fine.'

When they left, Harry let out the breath he was holding in.

 _I have to tell 'mione_ Harry took off his cloak and ran off, back to the direction of the Great Hall to get his bushy-haired, brunette friend.

-

'What do you mean he's a death eater Harry? You can't just... blurt things out like that with no proof!' Hermione yelled to Harry after he, literally, chased/dragged her out of the Great Hall and to her prefect dorm room to tell her what he just heard.

'I'm not blurting it out! Malfoy said that they were planning on stealing something tonight. And I don't care what it is, I don't want him to have it! And besides, that isn't the only thing that they're planning. There was something about a "last part" and by the sounds of it, it's not good.'  
Harry slumped down on the edge of Hermione's bed with a sigh. 'We need to spy on them, to scout out what they want-'

'What?!? Why would I ever want to do that?' Hermione complained.

'I told you, so we can know what they're up to.' He replied casually, 'it wouldn't hurt to just... look, now would it?'

she let out a dramatic groan, 'ffffiinneee. I'll help you. But not because I think he's a death eater! I'm merely doing this so you could stop fantasizing that he is one.'

harry looked sideways at her, 'im not "fantasizing" anything-'

Hermione interrupted him by blowing an exaggerated raspberry, 'oh sure you aren't.'

well, aren't you at least a little bit curious? on what he's doing with Zabini and Parkinson?' he smiled at her.

she didn't reply, instead, she shook her head slightly. 'Come to my room at eleven tonight. Bring your cloak.'

Harry smiled at her, 'that's why you're my best friend.'

She smiled back, then quickly realized the time, 'Crap! I'm going to be late for class!' and at that, she dashed past him and out her door.

'classic 'mione,' Harry smirked to himself, then breezily followed.

-

**Next door**   
**Pansy's dorm room**

'look, all I'm saying is, I have a bad feeling about doing this _tonight_. maybe another day?' Blaise suggested his friend.

'well look, all  _I'm_  saying is, if you're too pussy to go with the plan, or if you have any doubts, then let me know so I can obliviate you right here, right now,' Draco replied sharply. 'I don't need that type of bullshit right now. I fear the Dark Lord is getting impatient.'

'is your dad still...' pansy asked quietly.

'yes, pansy, he is still in an unidentified sickness or whatever as a warning sign to me saying that if I don't hurry it along then... well you know.' he told his friends distantly. 'I fear my father's condition is worsening.'

Pansy and Blaise glanced at each other briefly before turning back to Malfoy. 'What do you want us to do?' She asked him with confidence.

-

**That night**   
**11:02 pm**

Hermione heard a knock on her door and quickly rushed to open it. But there was nobody in sight. But she knew better than to be fooled.   
'Harry, come in,' she whispered to the air and right away felt something push past her.  
She glanced both ways before quietly closing the door. when she turned around, Harry revealed his head with a smile on his face.

''Mione, I have the perfect plan for us.' Harry placed his cloak on the desk and continued, 'you'll go into Pansy Parkinson's room and hide if they are there. And I'll go to the Slytherin room to see if they are there doing something... mischevious.'

With crossed arms, she told him, 'Harry, that's a horrible plan. How will you even get into the Slytherin Common Room? Or I into Parkinsons room?'

Harry thought of this for a moment before replying, 'I don't really know. Alohomora?'

hermione let out a nose-sigh. Is that even a real word? and said to him, 'how about we will both roam the halls, see if there is any misconduct from any Slytherin. You'll wear your cloak and I will simply just say that I am patrolling the halls for a little while as prefect. Sounds good?'

'fine, we'll do it.' harry let out with a groan, 'but my plan was better.'

She laughed, 'of course you would think so.'

-

'So here's the recap,' Draco told his friends, who were sitting quietly and waiting for instruction in Pansy's dorm room, 'Pansy, since you're prefect and have the ability to get to and fro Dumbledoor's office; you know the password, right?'

Pansy nodded her head vigorously.

'Perfect. You'll get the files of Dumbell, Snape, and Pothead.'

Blaise raised his hand and asked 'whose Dumbell and Pothead again?'

'Dumbledor and Potter, smartass,' Pansy said.

Malloy sighed tremendously and continued, 'Blaise, you HAVE to be the lookout as I get into the Gryffindor common room to Imperius Potter to kill-'

'Wait a bloody second there mate,' Blaise said with his hand out to stop Draco from further speaking, 'how the hell are you supposed to get in there; we don't even know where the entrance is!'

Draco smirked, 'you don't need to worry about that.' when he saw his friend's look of "tell me more, bitch" looks on their faces, he sighed and quickly told them, 'look, all you need to know is that I know. Got it?' He smiled now, remembering

 **Flashback**  
 **This morning (before breakfast)**  
Before walking into the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy was waiting for an opportunity. What is that opportunity, you may ask? Simple, he would take a young-looking Gryffindor -preferably a girl- and simply... question her.

He spotted the perfect candidate.

A small blonde Gryffindor was struggling to keep up her robes and books as she made her way towards the Hall.

Draco got up from leaning on the wall and made his way towards her. She didn't even seem to notice the Slytherin there at all because when he "casually walked by and bumped into her" she dropped all of her books.

'Oh dear me, I am terribly sorry!' Draco said, scrambling to his knees and helping her with her belongings.  _I'm such a cliche_ he thought to himself.

'Oh no, it's alright,' she quickly replied. she wanted to get out of there and fast. it was such an uncomfortable situation! 'I'm just clumsy.'

'What's the rush?' Draco noticed her anxiety and didn't want that.

'Umm, nothing,' she told him, looking shyer than ever, 'I just wanted to... study, that's all.'

 _Perfect,_  he thought to himself.

'I know the perfect place to study,' he told her, grabbing her hand, 'follow me.'

Draco Malfoy was, you could say, Hogwarts biggest fboy. He was used to taking girls to different parts of the castle, finding new ones, you know the works. This was no different, he knew almost every single corner of his school. Almost.

As he led her to an unknown room, he locked the door behind him.

'wha-what are you doing?' she asked nervously. of course she would be nervous, It's barely the first week of school and already an older kid from a different house is leading her to a room that she knew nothing of.

'Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine.'

'Umm, what are you talking about?'

He pointed his wand at her face, 'Imperio.'

-

**Present tense**   
**Pansy's dorm room**

'Whatever you did, I hope nobody would rat out on us.' Pansy snarled.

'Don't worry, I obliviated her afterward.' Draco said casually.

'What?'

'Nothing. All I did was to make her lead me to her common room and tell me the password for the painting.'

'Malfoy are you alright? You sound insane. What painting?' Blaise asked his friend.

'Don't worry about it. As long as I know the password, we should be fine.'

'what's the password?' Pansy asked, almost nervously.

He smirked, 'purplenurple.'

He looked at both Pansy's and Blaise's faces back and forth, both of which had "are you serious?"

'you're shitting me right?'

he gave an even bigger smirk.

-

Hermione knew that what she was doing was totally ridiculous. I mean, Draco Malfoy being a Death Eater? Please, the boy barely knew how to do a normal levitation spell, and Hermione would know, she tutored him.

Roaming the halls, Hermione Jean Granger, wearing her Prefects badge, held her head up high. She made a distance before thinking,  _I'm going to prove to Harry that not only is his theory soooo wrong, but also that it was rude to judge someone- even as annoying as Malfoy- so quickly._

-

Harry took off his shoes. Yes, he was only wearing his socks. What? Can't a man spy on his fellow Slytherin friends quietly? For the past couple of years that he has had his invisibility cloak, he has been going everywhere with shoes on, constantly risking himself of being heard by his footsteps.

 _I can't wait to prove Hermione,_ he thought. he was hiding near the entrance to the so-called: "Slytherin Dungeon" to see if anybody will be sneaking out tonight... well, other than him. Little did he know that the sneakers were already two steps ahead of him in the game.

-

'I still can't believe purplenurple is the password.' Blaise told the blonde Slytherin.

'Well, it is. Could you shut up now?' he snapped. They were on their way to the Gryffindor Common room and that's when Malfoy realized, 'shit I forgot the ski masks.'

'Bro,' Blaise said, reassuringly putting an arm around Malfoy's shoulder,' why on earth would we need bloody ski masks for? We're wizards and we're not even going skiing.'

Malfoy turned his head slowly to look at his Italian friend, then swatted his arm off his body, 'if anybody is up at all, they won't be able to see our faces. remember, you're the lookout. and you bloody hell will be a good too.'

'Friend, there is nothing to worry about. Just tell me how to get to the portrait and I'll wait for you there, while you'll get the masks.'

'Wow Blaise, that was the smartest plan I've heard you say. Like ever. So the portrait is a fat lady- no a HUGE lady. Go all the way down this hall, turn right, and then, make another right at the third stairwell and go up two flights... got it?'

'Got it,' and Blaise was off.

 _He don't got it._ Malfoy chuckled to himself and he headed to his common room.

-

 _Is it this right, or left?_ Pansy asked herself. Finding Dumbledors office was going to take a while and she knew it. Finding the files of three people, however, that was going to take a millennium.

 _I just think that the Dark Lord really doesn't need the records of Potter, Dumbledore, or even Snape. It's just a waste of time and energy._ She reassuringly told herself,  _but anything to make the Dark Lord sleep at night,_  Pansy felt herself smile, _or let Draco sleep with me._

After quite some time of turning corridors and going down long paths, Pansy Parkinson finally found the grand eagled doors to her headmaster's office area. Hurekah.

Too bad for her though, she's not the only one who found jackpot.

-

It was almost like fate that Hermione would round the corner on her left.

And she stopped dead in her tracks.

Pansy freaking Parkinson was standing right in front of Dumbledors office doors, looking tense and excited all over. She didn't notice the brunette standing behind her.

'Umm what are you doing, Parkinson?' She asked and was surprised to see how quickly Pansy turned around to face her, shock written all over.

It took her a while before answering, 'the same as you?'

Hermione crossed her arms and took a step forward, 'I was just finishing patrolling the halls-'

'Are you a lesbian or something?'

'excuse me?' Hermione was genuinely confused, 'why?'

'Cause you seem to be following me lately everywhere I go.' Now Pansy's arms were crossed.

'Not at all. But, I was just headed to the prefects' common room cause you know, I'm a prefect. Join me. It would look to me awfully suspicious if you didn't, cause you know, its the middle of the night and you're standing right in front of-'

'All right! fine! I'll come with you; I was going there anyway.' Pansy said, throwing her arms up in defeat.  _Shit now what do I do?_

-

Harry was about to get up from his hiding stop -which wasn't much of hiding, more like standing still (he was wearing his invisibility cloak)- until he heard it.

The footsteps were so quick and quiet that you'd have to strain to hear it. But Harry did.

And that's when he saw him. 

 

Draco rushed passed Invisible Harry before putting his wand on the doorknob of the Slytherin Common Room, and the door opened.

 _Ohhh, so that's how you get in,_ Harry thought as he slipped soundlessly in the door behind Malfoy,  _a Slytherin wand touches the doorknob and it- wait what is he doing?_

 

Malfoy went to a couch and lifted a pillow, just to take two black ski masks.  After replacing the pillow, he turned back towards the door.

Harry followed on.  _Good thing  I'm not wearing any shoes. If I did, I'd for sure be caught by now!_

After what seemed like forever of following Malfoy, Harry noticed something:  _isn't this the way towards the Gryffindor Common Room?  
_

Harry couldn't take it anymore! He was just so curious to know what Malfoy was doing. 

Harry pulled off his cloak as fast as he could and came from behind on his hunt.

-

 _I really want a taco right now,_ Blaise thought to himself, checking his watch.  _What's taking so long for Malfoy?_

_-_

It was only a matter of seconds before Harry was holding Draco Malfoy by the throat, holding him against the wall.

'What do you think you're doing?'

 


	18. Collision

Draco Malfoy had his share of fights, and they weren't all at school. So he easily counterattacked Harry Potter, as he was holding him to the wall by the throat, and managed to maneuver him so that the Gryffindor's chest would be pressed on the cold stone instead.

'I could be asking you the same thing, Potter. What are  _you_  doing here! You're supposed to be in your common r-'

'And why should I be there?' Harry asked. But it was very uncomfortable in this position. Malfoy had somehow managed to press his head onto the wall as well as his whole front body. 

 _Because I was going to Imperio you into killing Dumbledore._ 'Nothing.'

'My ass, Malfoy! I know you're planning something and I-'

'Are you not wearing shoes?' Malfoy asked. He was looking down with his brows set.

'No...'

'Hmm. Not surprised.' Malfoy shrugged.

'Wait, what do you mean "not surprised"?' Harry asked, struggling to get out of his iron grip.

'It's just... not surprising,' Malfoy smirked.

Harry was fed the f up. He finally managed to push the Slytherin off his body, then he bent down to retrieve his cloak.

'It's just not surprising,' Harry mimicked in a high pitched voice.

'Hey! I do not talk like that!' Malfoy was getting heated. 'Y- You talk like that! Oh crap.'

Harry and Draco heard footsteps. They didn't care who it was, they just both knew that they had to get the hell out before getting caught.

As Harry was putting on his invisibility cloak, Malfoy headed back to the Slytherin Common Room saying, 'You're lucky Potter. So very lucky.' And he left.

 _Hmph. We'll see about that._ Harry thought. He wanted to know who else was roaming the halls and making such loud footsteps.  _That is exactly why I don't wear shoes when sneaking around in the castle._ But it didn't take long for the stumper to be found. It was Blaise Zabini, rushing towards the Dungeons. Harry was almost positive he heard Zabini mutter, 'Malfoy... Unbelievable... Ditching me like that... Asstown.'

-

**The Next Day**   
**The Great Hall**   
**7:56 am**

'Other than sneaking around, I just don't think they were doing something wrong.' Hermione shrugged, plucking a grape from the bundle.

'I'm telling you. Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini were all out of their dorm rooms doing who-knows-what and you still believe that they're not doing anything-'

'We also were out of bed to be quite frank.' Hermione pointed out.

'He literally told me, and I quote, "You're lucky Potter. Real lucky," before leaving!' Harry grabbed another pudding. 'And didn't you catch Pansy right outside of Dumbledore's office?

'Yes. I told you already. She was just staring or something. Doing  _nothing_  wrong. I was just pushing her buttons by technically forcing her to come with me back to the prefect's place.

'Why are you defending them?'

'I'm not! I'm just... reasonable.'

'Why do you want to tutor him so bad then?'

'I don't but-'

'Good. That's all I needed to hear. Tell Malfoy today that you can't tutor him anymore-'

'But-'

'No buts Hermione. I want you to be safe.'

Hermione let out a groan, 'Fine I'll tell him. But I'm telling you, I don't think anything suspicious is going on. I think you're just delusional.'

'In your dreams.'

-

'Soooo,' Blaise started, 'what's new?'  
It wasn't like he was trying to fill in the raging gap of awkward silence between his friends or anything. Pfff.

'What isn't new, Zabini? The plan didn't work and now I'm pretty sure Potter and Granger are onto us.'

'My real concern was how they knew where to be and at the right time.'

'I don't know,' Draco said, running his hands through his hair, 'it just doesn't make sense. we were so  _careful_.'

'I think it was just a total coincidence.' Pansy said confidently, "I mean their totally fucking right? just imagine. Potter with his invisibility cloak, goes to see Granger in the middle of the-'

'stop talking right now, before I throw up. Look, it doesn't matter at this point how they knew. What matters now is that they now know. And what they could do about it.'

'Whatever it is, Draco,' Pansy said, slowly sliding her hand up his arm, and whispered, 'just know I'll be here for you. Whatever you want.'

Blaise was mid drinking when he spit out his pumpkin juice. Then he started coughing vigorously.

Draco sighed and took Pansy's hand off his arm. 'You just mouth-sprayed Crabbe, Blaise. Way to go.'

Blaise was still coughing so Draco was uncertain if he even heard him. So instead of repeating himself, he groaned and put both elbows on the table and head to his hands.

-

**A couple hours later  
** **Library**

Hermione knew it was lunchtime but she very much preferred to eat in the library today. She didn't want to get another round of 'don't trust Malfoy,' by Harry, again. 

She made a deal with herself that if she did talk to Harry that day, she would avoid mentioning that words, "Draco," or "Malfoy," or even "tutor". 

But to Hermione,  eating in the library wasn't a big deal to eat her lunch in. In fact, she quite enjoyed being there very much. 

Hermione wanted to get to work right away... or shall we say: get to reading right away. But here's the thing about dorming in a school: you don't pack lunch. 

So after putting her bag down in a far corner of the library, claiming her territory, she headed for the Great Hall to get a plate with some food. 

' _If I see Malfoy, I'm telling him the tutoring is off!_ ' Hermione thought to herself as she quickly rushed off.

-

'You said  _what_  to Pansy?!' Draco shrieked to Blaise, who was laughing way too hard. They were in an empty hallway, so Draco felt that he had the freedom to yell at his friend. 

 

'I said that you wanted to meet up-' before Blaise could finish, he burst into a new sheet of laughter.

'yes,' he hissed, 'you said that already. but what did you tell her  _after?'_ Draco was resisting the urge to smack his best mate, it was hard and tempting though, brownie points for that. 'To do what exactly?'

'To f-f-f-HAAAAA,' Blaise was now rolling on the floor laughing. Draco didn't need Zabini to finish the word.

'you're impossible, you know that Zabini? Impossi-frickin-ble.' Draco said to him as he turned around and left.

'Waiiii were are you HAAHAHA going?'

'Anywhere but here,' the Slytherin called behind his shoulder. 'You have to tell Pansy that it was a joke that you told her! That I'm not actually going to hook up with her or anything.'

Blaise replied in more tears of amusement.

Draco turned around and walked backwards as he called out, 'and then to tell her to fuck off- oh shit.'

Turning the corridor, Malfoy just knew who it was. He quickly turned back around to get away from Her. 

But it was almost like fate that when he turned around Pansy was there, headed his way.

So out of being Pansy-Intolerant, he changed course once more and headed towards Her direction.

-

Pansy wasn't stupid; at least that's what  _she_  thought. She knew that Malfoy saw her, but he decided to turn around, so his back was facing her.

' _Ugh he's such a tease, I know he wants to get with me and all but is this really necessary?'_ She asked herself as she chased after him. 

-

' _ohmygawd get this bitch away from me_.  _I hope she doesn't think I'm taking her somewhere too-_  Draco almost gagged mid-thought, ' _I have to get rid of her... And I know just the way.'_

Draco realized that Blaise has gotten up from the floor, due to the added company of the two girls in the hall, but he was still snickering loudly. 

And Draco almost ran to Her. Instead, he walked really fast to Her and grabbed both of Her hands as he pulled Her into a kiss.

-

One second Hermione is walking, the next, Draco Malfoy is kissing her. 

It was so quiet in the room, not even Blaise was laughing anymore.

It was a blur, but almost immediately, he was as if yanked off of her. Which he was, by Pansy.

'What the hell Draco?' She shrieked, 'And with a Mud Blood? Have you no shame?'

 

All he did was smile in response, but that seemed to trigger Pansy because the next thing Hermione knew-

-SLAP-

and Draco staggered back with his hand to his cheek, 'What the hell Pansy.'

'Was this some kind of sick joke? First, you say you want me, now your kissing dirt! You deserved it. And don't you dare think I will be helping you anymore on that stupid little "plan" of yours.

This seemed to scare Malfoy more than the slap because his eyes widened in fear.

 

She humphed and then turned to the only Gryffindor in the room, 'and you,' she said with a finger pointed out, 'I won't stop till I get what I want.'

And at that, she stormed off.

There were a few seconds of silence before Malfoy clarifies, 'i never said I wanted her, just saying.'

Then Blaise did something like: 'HAAA OMGAWYD THIS IS HAHAHHAAMAZING! I WAS PULLING A SMALL PRANK BUT NOW IT'S AHHAHAHA NOT SO SMALL!' as he waked away towards Pansy's direction in which she stomped out. 

And now it was just them two.

-

Draco sighed in relief as soon as Pansy and Blaise ran off. H looked down and realized: he was still holding Hermione's hands. he let go, but quickly realized that was a mistake because she would probably-

-SLAP-

'Ughhh you too? And on the other side of my face?' He asked, clutching his cheek once again, but lucky for him that she didn't hit him as hard as the angry Slytherin had. 'What the hell was that for?'

'Could ask you the same, Malfoy. And what the hell did Pansy mean when she "won't help you with you little, um, plan"?' 

'Nothing you need to worry about, Princess.'

'Don't call me princess. And in fact, don't ever kiss me again-.'

'What? It was only on the  _cheek_  I kissed you. I just had to make it look like it was really on your lips-' 

'Cheek or no cheek, I don't care where it was, you shouldn't have done that.' Hermione said, straightening out and brushing off whatever dust was on her clean robes.

'Aww, and what are you going to do about it princess, hmm?'

'I told you not to call me that. And besides, I'm still trying to understand what Pansy meant when she said, "I won't stop till I get what I want." Wait a minute... Did she mean you? ...Na.'

'Ha Ha Ha you're so funny, Granger.' His fake smile turned serious again, 'I'll see you at tutoring, Friday.' And he walked away so fast, she didn't have time to object.

'Shit.'

**Author's Note:**

> BEWARE!  
> You're about to read a badass story right here.  
> Just know that I don't take hate. Mainly because I don't care.  
> Bad words, bad content, and bad grammar are exclusive, so if you're not up for it... well bye
> 
> This story takes place in the golden trios fifth year and migrates from one character POV to the next.   
> But don't worry, it's amazing and you're gonna love it.  
> P.S.  
> The picture for the cover is not mine! shoutout to whoever did a fantastic job on it and thank you internet for letting me find it.  
> The characters belong to ma gurl J.K. Rowling.  
> But the plot is mine.


End file.
